Dollhouse MD
by GirlX2
Summary: Wilson and House have shrunk to four inches tall. HW Eventually. Written for WilsonFest. Birthplace of Lilliputian Syndrome!
1. Chapter 1

Dollhouse MD

By GirlX2

-

Logic and Proportion have Fallen Dead...  
-

"Damnit Wilson, wake up or I'm going to kick your ass!"

Not the best way to start the day.

Wilson blinked, memory slowly returning to him. He was lying on House's couch, the same place he'd spent the night. He'd come over for their usual pizza, movies, and beer night, and deemed himself too drunk to drive. House had also fallen asleep on the couch, but Wilson hadn't had the heart (or the courage) to wake him up. He'd just grabbed some blankets and curled up on the other end of the sofa.

The blankets had shifted over his head sometime in the middle of the night. He reached to pull them away but just found more cloth.

'What the-'

"And don't think I'm not capable because of my leg, I'll find a way!" House's voice penetrated the fabric.

"What are you yelling about?" Wilson, still not quite awake, yawned.

"Just get up!"

"Alright, I'm…" He trailed off. He'd been grabbing at the cover for almost a minute now, and he still hadn't gotten it off his face. "Why can't I find the edge of the blanket?"

"It's to your left."

"What do you mean, 'my left'?" Wilson demanded, moving leftward. "I should just be able to reach out and…"

He trailed off as he emerged from under the blanket. House was standing nearby, and looked upset. What appeared to be mountains of soft cloth surrounded them.

He blinked at House, confused. "Where are we?"

"We're still on the couch." House limped over to him.

Wilson paled slightly. "No."

"Yeah."

The oncologist took a long look at their enormous surroundings, his eyes slowly widening. The living room seemed to be the size of an airplane hanger, with appropriate scale. The couch back arched high above them, an impossible skyscraper of upholstery.

"No!"

"You can keep on saying it, but it won't make it true." House retorted.

"What did you do to me?!" Wilson rounded on him.

"You think _I_ shrank you?!"

"No, but you obviously did something to me. I'm hallucinating!"

"What?"

"Everything looks about twenty times larger than it should. Clearly I'm hallucinating." Wilson said. "What did you slip me, 'shrooms?"

"You're not hallucinating. Everything is really, really huge." House replied flatly. "Or in better terms, we're really small. We've shrunk."

"I'm having a nightmare." Wilson dragged a hand across his face. "It's got to be a--"

House pinched him viscously.

"--OW!"

"That feel like a nightmare?"

"House, there is no way this is real." He rubbed the spot House had pinched. "People can't shrink. It violates the laws of thermodynamics."

"I'd say science is falling a little _short _here." House grinned slightly.

"Great, I'm not only having a nightmare, I get to listen to your witticisms."

"We've been over that. You're not sleeping." House looked thoughtful. He pinched himself and winced. "And neither am I."

"If…_if _I was to admit that this _might _be real," Wilson said cautiously, "then how did it happen?"

"That is a really good question." House replied. "But a better question would be 'What are we going to do about it?'"

"I'm going back to sleep. When I _really _wake up this will just be a bad dream." Wilson burrowed back under the giant covers, trying not to notice how much coarser the material felt. If he noticed that detail, he might have to take note of the hundreds of other details that would make this too real to be a nightmare.

"I don't think so." House grabbed Wilson's leg.

"House, let go of me!" Wilson yelped as he was pulled backwards.

"Nope. We've go to deal with this." House said firmly. "I suggest calling one of my fellows in."

"My cell phone is on the coffee table. Maybe we can get to it." Wilson sighed, giving up on his nightemare assumption. He eyed the expanse of the couch for a moment. "If we can get on the table, that is. There's at least a foot of space between us and it."

"Do you think you could jump it?" House asked.

Wilson frowned slightly. "I don't know."

"We'll just have to think of something else then." House sat down on a large lump of blanket.

"Like what?"

"We could climb down to the floor."

"Even if we did climb down we'd still have to find a way to get to the phone." Wilson pointed out.

"If we got to the floor we could probably crawl under the door space."

"Right. We'll walk the six miles to work." Wilson put his hands on his hips. "Never mind your leg or the fact that we're six inches tall."

"More like four inches actually." House held his hands at the approximate width. "And I'm much less worried about walking the six miles than I am about getting eaten by an animal on the way."

"I'll jump it." Wilson said dryly.

He inspected the space slowly. The drop to the floor was more than considerable at their size. Wilson did a few quick calculations, figuring the space was now nearly the equivalent of four stories. Easily enough to seriously injure or kill him if he didn't make the jump.

"Just twelve inches." Wilson muttered to himself. That didn't _sound _like much.

"If you can't do it, don't. We'll find another--Wilson!" House broke into a bellow as his friend took a running leap. Wilson braced himself as he…

…Made it. He skidded on the slick surface of the table, nearly crashing into the gigantic cell phone.

House gaped at him from across the divide. "Damnit Wilson, warn me before you try and kill yourself!"

"Next time, no problem." Wilson said dryly, trying not to let on how the stunt had scared him. He circled the enormous cell phone for a moment and began prying it open.

"Why…did we switch…to flip tops?" He panted.

"They're cooler." House replied, slipping quickly back into nonchalance. "And geeks like you can pretend it's a communicator from _Star Trek_."

"I…hate…_Star Trek_." Wilson grunted as the phone clicked open. "Who should I call?"

"Better make it Chase, he'll come running no matter what you tell him."

"Sometimes having a suck-up on staff is a good thing." Wilson muttered, selecting Chase's number from the call list. The ring sent him stumbling backwards. He hadn't expected it to be so loud.

"Chase." Chase said on his line.

Wilson bent down over the other end of the phone. "Chase, it's Dr. Wilson. You have to come over to House's apartment now."

"Dr. Wilson? Speak up, I can't hear you."

"Come to House's apartment!" Wilson said loudly.

"Why?"

"Please, just do it. House is…unwell. I can't leave him."

"Um, okay…Do you need something from the pharmacy?"

"Uh, not really. Just hurry. The key is under the mat, you'll have to let yourself in." Wilson replied.

"Dr. Wilson, is House making you play a prank on me? Call me Robert if he is."

"Chase, no. Just get over here." Wilson groaned.

"Alright. I'll be there in half an hour." Chase hung up.

Wilson pushed the 'end' button. "He thinks you're playing some sort of joke on him."

"Normally that wouldn't be a bad assumption."

Wilson contemplated the jump back to the couch warily. "I don't think there's enough traction on the table for a running start."

"Hold on, maybe there's something I can do." House stood up. He grabbed a corner of the gigantic throw pillow and began tugging it towards the edge of the couch cushion.

"If I jump and fall on that it won't help much."

"Not a cushion…a bridge." House managed. "Won't support much weight, but you can't weigh more than an ounce or two."

House managed to push the cushion forward enough so Wilson could grab the edge and haul it onto the table.

"If I had know how much work would be involved with it I never would have bought this couch." House flopped onto the blanket, totally spent.

"Because you could have seen this coming. " Wilson replied, scurrying quickly across the makeshift bridge. "Well, Chase said he'd be here in half an hour."

"We should be able to hold out that long without getting eaten by the cat." House replied.

"You don't have a cat."

"And this is why."

"Of course."

-

End of part one


	2. Chapter 2

Dollhouse MD

By GirlX2

-

The time passed relatively quickly once House managed to maneuver the remote correctly and turn the TV on. Wilson suspected he was trying to figure out how this had happened and the TV was just serving as white noise.

A loud boom at the door interrupted the doctor's thoughts.

"What is that?!" Wilson jumped up. It sounded like a cannon going off.

"That would be Chase." House winced. "Everything is going to sound really loud because of how tiny our eardrums are. Just be glad I don't have a doorbell."

Wilson listened as a key jangled in the door. "I see he found the key."

"You left a spare key in the lobby? What are you, an idiot? Anyone could take it!"

"Yeah, that's the worst thing about this situation!" Wilson growled. "We've mysteriously shrunk to four inches tall, but clearly keys are more important!"

The door opening cut off any further argument. Wilson gaped as a giant Cameron came into the room. She didn't spot them, taking a rather guilty look around the room first.

"He's not here Chase." She called over her shoulder. Wilson winced. Her voice sounded much louder than normal, and she wasn't even facing them.

"He must be, all of his vehicles are in the lot." Chase came up behind her. "Dr. Wilson's car is here too."

"Chase got Cameron to go with him. Did he think he was going to get laid?" House tried to sound flippant, but was obviously just as stunned as Wilson.

"They're dating. They probably wanted to come together." Wilson managed.

"_So_ many jokes I could make about that."

"Not now."

"Did you hear something?" Chase's voice boomed over them. "I thought I heard a noise."

"They're going to deafen us if they keep talking at that volume!" Wilson put his hands over his ears.

"Look down here you stupid wombat!" House shouted, trying to draw his underling's attention.

"Maybe it was just a floorboard squeaking." Chase turned away from the couch.

"Remind me to fire him." House growled.

Cameron's eyes flickered over the couch. "Looks like they left without fixing the…_Oh!_"

Wilson didn't have time to react before Cameron reached down and picked him up. Fingers the size of tree trunks wrapped around him, pulling him into the air. Instinct took over and he began to struggle against the grasp. She wasn't hurting him, but her grip was firm, and pinned his arms to his side.

"Cameron, put me down!"

"Chase, look." She whispered.

"What?" Chase turned back to her. He glanced down at Wilson and did a double take. "OH MY GOD!"

Wilson, unable to cover his ears, cried out in pain. His eardrums were ringing with the sheer volume of the shout.

"Not so loud!" He managed.

"Oh, God, I'm sorry Dr. Wilson." Chase dropped his voice down to a whisper. "It's just--I was startled. What happened to you?"

"The same thing that happened to _me_!" House shouted.

"Oh!" Chase whisper-shrieked. "House, how-"

"We don't know." House cut him off.

Wilson watched as Chase laid his hand palm-up on the couch. House glared at him for a moment before climbing on.

'Why couldn't Cameron have done that instead of just grabbing me?' He thought miserably. While he knew Cameron wouldn't hurt him--not intentionally anyway--he didn't like being held. He felt trapped. House at least had the small dignity of standing up.

"This isn't possible." Cameron began inspected him. She turned her hand in order to get a look from different angles. He suddenly felt very exposed.

'She won't hurt you, she's just curious.' He tried to keep calm.

"Quit that." House growled, obviously able to see Wilson's discomfort. "You can play doctor later with an _actual _doll."

"Huh? Oh, I'm sorry Dr. Wilson." Cameron blushed slightly. "I just got a little carried away."

"_You _got carried away?" Wilson muttered as she turned her palm up and eased her grip. He climbed quickly to his feet.

"We'd better take you guys to the hospital." Chase said quietly. "Maybe there's something we can do."

"I doubt it." House snorted. "Unless we shrunk because of some really cool disease or a really rare cancer we're going to have a hard time figuring this out. And since our clothes are tiny too, I'm betting not."

"We've got to at least _try_." Chase insisted.

Decisively, he dropped House into the front pocket of his coat.

"Hey! What are you doing?!" House's muffled voice barley registered.

"Sorry House, but we can't let anyone see you." He said. "Cameron, let me have Dr. Wilson too. My pockets are bigger than yours, it'll be a little more comfortable for them."

"You don't have to talk about me like I can't hear you!" Wilson cried out as Cameron dropped him into the square of cloth beside House.

"I am _so _firing them." House growled.

"Good luck. They're not listening to us." Wilson said quietly. "I think that doll remark hit a little closer to home than you realized."

House made a face. "God, I hope Cameron didn't save her Barbie stuff. With our luck she'll make us live in 'The Dream House'."

Wilson shuddered. "I don't want to think about it."

"Me either. Hopefully Cuddy or Foreman will talk some sense into them."

"Yeah." Wilson leaned against him. "Cuddy doesn't seem like the doll type."

"Other toys, maybe." House grinned.

Wilson just sighed and laid his head on House's shoulder. Tiny or not, House was still House. That was somewhat comforting.

The drive to the hospital wasn't bad, aside from the traffic noises. It was rather loud, but the fabric of Chase's jacket muffled it somewhat. Wilson just moved closer to House. After an unexpected blare from a horn he found himself practically in House's lap.

An abrupt change in position forced the two of them apart. Chase was leaning forward, probably grabbing something from under the seat.

"I hate this." Wilson groaned, his stomach dropping.

"I am _never _going on a roller coaster again." House mumbled as the space returned to an upright position. More vibrations shook them; Chase had gotten out of the car.

"We must be there."

"Goody." House grumbled morosely. "Maybe if we're at work they'll remember that we're department heads, not toys."

"I don't think so." Wilson said with dismay as a hand plunged in to the pocket. Cameron's nails gave her away as she picked House up.

"I think I would actually prefer being Ken doll sized at this point." House complained as he was lifted. "Gay jokes be damned."

Wilson stifled a yelp as Chase retrieved him. His grip was a great deal firmer than Cameron's had been, bordering on painful. He drew in a shaky gasp as Chase set him down on the glass table in House's office. House leaned heavily on him.

The sight of a very shocked Foreman met them. "I thought you were kidding!"

"What's funny about 'House and Wilson are the size of mice'?" Chase demanded.

"Nothing, but you have a weird sense of humor." Foreman bent down to get a better look at them. "God, they're like dolls."

"I prefer the term 'Action Figure'." House glared up at him. "And either lower your voice or back up. You're going to pop our eardrums."

"Sorry." Foreman's voice dropped a few decibels.

"Still too loud." House shook his head. "It's not rocket science, people. Either whisper or don't talk."

"All right." Foreman whispered, looking a little annoyed. "What happened to you guys?"

"Not a clue." Wilson shook his head. "We just woke up like this."

"We've got to start running tests to figure this out." Cameron put in. "They're too small for the MRI to register them properly, but maybe we can rig something-"

"I may have turned into a smurf but I'm still your boss." House interrupted sharply. "I say what tests are done Cameron."

Cameron looked a little startled. "I just thought-"

"That being physically smaller reduced our mental capacities as well?" He snapped.

"We should see Cuddy before we do anything." Wilson interrupted them. "She'll want to know why we didn't show up for work and why you guys are suddenly running a bunch of tests."

"Good idea." Forman offered his hand to them. "May I?"

"Um…" Wilson shook his head nervously. "No."

"Bring Cuddy to us." House waved him off. "I'm sick of being manhandled."

"Alright." Chase left to get her.

"Thanks Chase." Wilson spoke a little louder than normal to make sure he was heard. Just as the normal sized staff sounded distorted to them, he and House would seem quieter and higher-pitched. Another little annoyance they'd have to deal with until the situation was fixed.

"I really wish we didn't have to do this in the clothes we fell asleep in." He looked regretfully at his rumpled clothes. "It's not enough that we're tiny, we have to look unprofessional too."

"I think Cuddy will understand that your couldn't do your morning beauty regiment." House replied. "Although seeing you work the hairdryer in this state would be interesting."

"I could check the dolls in the pediatric wing and try to find you something." Cameron offered.

"_No_." Wilson suppressed a shudder.

"I know it's hard for you 'Barbie-girls' to understand, but dolls don't solve everything." House said

"I'm just trying to help." Cameron looked miffed.

"Help by listening to me."

"Maybe if you didn't sound like a chipmunk I _could _listen to you." Cameron apparently didn't realize her mutterings were completely audible to the shrunken doctors. House was getting ready to fire off a retort when the office door opened. Cuddy was hurried inside by a determined-looking Chase.

"All right, what is so important that Chase had to drag me away from the directors meeting?" She demanded.

"Oh, nothing." House called nonchalantly. "Just wanted to say 'hi'."

Cuddy's gaze slowly fell onto the table. Her jaw literally dropped as she caught sight of them.

"Hi." Wilson gave a weak wave.

"_No_."

"Yep. You're now the proud employer of the world's smallest diagnostician." House smirked up at her.

"Are…are you okay?" She bent over them.

When House didn't speak up Wilson glanced at him. He was ogling Cuddy's massive cleavage.

"House, quit it."

"It's like a train wreck. I can't look away."

Cuddy straightened up quickly. "Well, I can see their personalities are intact."

"You do realize her breasts are a lot more likely to crush you than provide sexual relief?" Wilson hissed.

"Yeah." House grinned lecherously. "But what a way to go!"

"They were like this when Cameron and I went to House's apartment earlier." Chase put in.

"No idea of what happened?"

"I'm afraid not." Wilson said sadly.

"Of course. It would be too easy if we knew how it happened." She replied. "Then we might actually be able to fix it."

"It might be environmental since our clothes were reduced too." Wilson replied. "But everything else in the apartment looked normal."

"Which means we have to do tests on the two of you, all of your things, and quarantine everything you've come into contact with." She said. "Who brought them in?"

"Cameron and I." Chase looked a little uneasy.

"We better get the four of you into a clean room." Cuddy drew away from them slightly. "Foreman, if you didn't touch them-"

"I didn't."

"Then you get to check out the apartment. Get a full hazmat setup." Cuddy ordered.

"We're not radioactive!" House complained. "And don't want to be stuck with Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dum until this is over."

"House, I can't risk this becoming an epidemic." Cuddy edged a little closer to the door. "If we confirm it's not spreading we'll lift the containment. Until then you better get used to the idea."

Wilson watched with dismay as Foreman and Cuddy fled the room. "We're screwed aren't we?"

"Oh yeah."

-

End of part two


	3. Chapter 3

Dollhouse MD

By GirlX2

-

They were rushed down to a containment room fairly quickly. Despite Wilson's protests Foreman raided the pediatric wing and found them some size-appropriate accessories, including clothing, pieces of furniture, and a dollhouse. House had even gotten him to bring down his PSP for them so they could watch a movie.

"Do we really have to watch 'Honey I Shrunk the Kids'?" Wilson grumbled.

"Sure. It's instructional." House replied. "We might need to know this stuff."

"We're not _that _tiny."

"Not yet. For all we know we could wake up even smaller tomorrow."

"Your boundless optimism never ceases to amaze me." Wilson rolled his eyes. "I'm not watching this."

"You should. The little nerdy kid is practically you." House nodded at the screen. "He's got just the right blend of cute and annoying. Plus he's wearing a lab coat."

"You do realize that makes you the grating blond kid?" Wilson asked.

"And Cameron and Chase are the hot and heavy teenagers." House breezed past his comment. "It all fits."

"Great, Rick Moranis should show up any time now to change us back." Wilson said dryly.

Chase and Cameron weren't paying attention to the shrunken doctors, something Wilson was grateful for. They were busy scanning through the few lab results that had come back. He and House had actually not contributed to this, as they didn't have enough blood in their systems to test.

'Even if we did, the needles are too big.' Wilson shuddered. A syringe was more likely to run them through than merely draw blood.

Chase pushed himself away from the microscope. "It all looks normal to me. I think Cameron and I haven't been affected by whatever did this."

"Good, then we don't have to split up the rooms." House replied, walking into the dollhouse. "We don't need to turn this situation into a 'Big Brother' clone."

Wilson followed him after a minute. They'd be sleeping in the dollhouse tonight. Might as well get used to the idea.

The front room was sparsely furnished with plastic furniture. The pieces were haphazardly thrown about, probably the result of Foreman tossing them inside and carrying the house downstairs. A sticker of a fireplace was stuck to one of the walls.

Wilson wandered into the next room and found himself in a nauseating nostalgic kitchen. June Cleaver could waltz in and serve pancakes to the Beav without seeming the littlest bit out of place.

Well, if any of the appliances actually worked, she could have.

Just more stickers and plastic. The fakeness would be less obvious, Wilson thought, if he weren't seeing it from _within _the house. The details were never meant to be experienced first-hand.

The stairs were a little steep. The scale of the house was for dolls about half an inch taller than they were, perhaps 1/16th dimension. It didn't sound like much, but it was more than enough to throw his already challenged perceptions about size and scale further off balance.

'One more little hindrance.' Wilson tried not to think about his unintentional pun.

A washroom took up a full half of the second floor. Wilson eyed the large tub with interest. Maybe if one of House's fellows poured a cup of hot water into it-

"No blow-dryer in there either." House's voice pulled him out of this thought.

"Barbie must be miffed." Wilson said dryly, leaving the room. A bedroom was the only other thing on the floor.

'The bed has an actual mattress.' He noted with relief. He didn't want to sleep on a hard sheet of plastic. The clothes Foreman had found were strewn haphazardly on the floor (House had raided them).

House, now outfitted in a pair of fake denim jeans and a tee shirt, was lounging on the bed. "The clothes fit okay."

"I feel like I'm living in The Stepford Wives." Wilson muttered. "Everything has this 'plastic fantastic', nineteen-fifties feel."

He glanced around the room. Nothing in here other than the bed, some stickers of lamps, and-

A trapdoor in the ceiling?

"What's up there?" He pointed to the hatch. A small string dangled from it.

"No idea." House shrugged. "We could have Chase look. The roof opens up."

"No, I'll check myself." Wilson tugged the string, causing the door to open and a flimsy ladder to extend. It shook a little as he climbed it.

"See anything?" House called as he poked his head though the opening.

"It's just an attic." Wilson replied. "There are stickers of wood paneling, but nothing-"

The words died on his lips.

"Nothing what?" House prompted.

"Oh God!" Wilson bolted down the ladder, nearly knocking House over in the process.

"Whoa, what is it?" House grabbed him before he could go any further.

"Sp-spider!" He could hear the squeak in his voice.

"So go sw-swat it." House rolled his eyes.

"It's the size of a dog!" Wilson shuddered. He'd read 'The Incredible Shrinking Man', and its particularly gruesome description of a gigantic black-widow spider suddenly seemed a lot more realistic. "We've got to get your fellows to kill it."

"I'll go beat it to death." House waved the tiny wooden dowle that was serving as his cane.

"House, no." Wilson clutched his shoulders. "You are not going up there to kill that thing. It's too big."

"If we ask them to kill a bug for us we're going to look helpless." House shook him off. "And I don't know about you, but I don't want to give them any more reasons to treat us like we're toys."

"We're four inches tall and living in a dollhouse." Wilson said. "If that doesn't describe a toy I don't know what does."

"You're not buying into this idiocy." House said incredulously.

"It doesn't matter if we buy into it." Wilson replied. "If they want to treat us like we're little talking dolls, we can't do much about it."

House gave him a very cold look. "We can be the same people we were yesterday."

With that, he went up the wobbly ladder and into the attic.

Wilson felt his mouth go dry. House hadn't seen the monstrosity lurking upstairs, he didn't understand how dangerous it was at their size, asking for help wasn't anything they needed to be ashamed of-

Then why did his argument feel so right?

"Damnit." Wilson muttered and went after him.

House was slowly approaching the corner where the arachnid was crouched. An intricate web had been spun over half the attic, sticky ropes threatening to entangle the Diagnostician. Wilson watched House snap several of these with the shaft of his stick.

"House, be careful. That thing is dangerous." Wilson said as he stepped into the room.

"It's just a spider." House growled. "And unless it's a brown recluse or something exotic, it's not poisonous."

"Not to normal sized people, but with our dimensions it's natural venom could-"

"You're not helping." House said, and slashed his stick through the air.

The two doctors could only watch in dumb amazement as it bounced off the spider. The eight-legged menace twitched slightly, but didn't move off the web.

"…I guess dowels don't have the same heft as a cane." House finally managed.

"Let's get out of here before it decides we look tasty. If we keep the trapdoor closed it can't get out." Wilson said.

"Fine." House replied as the two of them climbed back down.

"I am not staying here after tonight." Wilson shut the trapdoor firmly, making a mental note to ask Chase for a piece of scotch tape. "Tomorrow I'm going to have Cameron take me to a miniature shop and get another dollhouse."

"You do realize she'll hold you the whole time?"

Wilson flinched at this, but nodded. "That may be something we have to get used to."

"Bull. We don't _have _to get used to anything. We're small, not incapacitated."

"Same difference, really." Wilson sighed.

The discussion was interrupted by the dollhouse splitting in half. Wilson and House threw themselves onto the bed as the floor cracked open, spilling several pieces of furniture and clothing down to the first floor. Chase peeked into the open wall.

"House, there's something on TV about-"

"Chase you idiot, you could have killed us!" House shouted. "How about a little warning before you tear the building apart?"

Chase looked a little blank. "I didn't think it was all that dangerous. This is _meant _to open up."

"Not when there are _real people_ inside it." House growled up at him.

"Chase, if we'd fallen though the crack when you opened the house we could have been seriously injured." Wilson grew angry. "You have to be more careful."

"I'm sorry for frightening you." Chase amended. "But you two really need to see this news report." He reached inside.

"If you pick me up I'm going to fire you!" House shouted. Chase froze, seemingly unsure of what to do.

Wilson got off the bed, silently cursing the fact that the stairs were on the other side of the split. "Close the dollhouse. We'll come out the front door."

"Alright." Chase pulled his hand back and slowly snapped the plastic box shut.

"If he picks me up one more time I'm going to kill him." House growled as Wilson helped him down the stairs.

"What'll you do, bite his ankle?" Wilson quirked an eyebrow. "You're not exactly in a position to take physical revenge."

"I'll figure something out." House replied as they exited the dollhouse. He glared up at Chase. "Okay big, dumb, and British, what's the emergency?"

"This." Chase turned up the volume of the wall-mounted TV.

_"-to reiterate, a wave of what can only be called shrunken people has appeared all across New York, New Jersey." _An excited reporter flashed across the screen._ "Notable citizens affected by this include actor David Hyde Pierce of '__Frasier__' fame, and the Governor's press secretary, both of whom declined to make a statement." _

"Holy crap, it is an epidemic." House's eyes grew huge.

_"Preliminary investigation is leading authorities to suspect that this is a terrorist attack."_

"The terrorists have weapons of mass reduction." House smiled weakly.

"Not funny."

_"There is no cure yet, but scientists are saying one may be viable-"_

"That's great!" Chase cheered.

_"-but would take at least a year to produce."_

"WHAT?!" Wilson and House shrieked together.

_"Already an internet market has sprung up for 'size-appropriate' goods for the affected, and there are plans in the works for several major retailers to-"_

"Turn that off." House snapped at Chase.

"House, Wilson, I'm sorry." He complied quickly. "If there's anything I can do-"

"You can get a phone." House said. "And then we're going to make some calls. No way am I just sitting around while some government-employed bozo tries to figure this out."

"At least a year." Wilson tried to get his head around this thought.

A year of creating a plastic replica of normality to go with their plastic surroundings. A year living with House in a dollhouse. A year spent at the mercy of their families, House's fellows, Cuddy, patients, and every other normal-sized person (_giants_ something in the back of his mind whispered). It was inconceivable.

"So…what now?" Wilson asked.

"That" House said, "Is a very good question."

-

End of part three


	4. Chapter 4

Dollhouse MD, Chapter Four

By GirlX2

-

House insisted that they remain in the containment room. He didn't want anyone else to find out about their 'condition' before it was necessary. Wilson watched quietly as he made Chase call around, trying to find out more about what had caused this, and why it was going to take at least a year to reverse.

"It takes time to develop treatments for well known conditions." Wilson pointed out. "A year is actually a ridiculously short amount of time."

"A ridiculously short amount of time to go with a ridiculously short population." House retorted.

"House, you're not going to get anywhere else tonight. It's eight o'clock, every government official is out of their office." Wilson reasoned. "We can deal with it in the morning."

"He's right." Chase agreed. "Cuddy has been calling around as well, and she's gotten nowhere."

"Fine." House muttered. "But I'm waking you up extra early so we can get a jump on this."

"I'm going to pop upstairs for a moment to get us something to eat. I'll be right back." Chase promised.

"Just go." House waved him off and limped back into the dollhouse. Wilson went with him, wincing when House dropped onto the hard plastic couch. That had to hurt his leg.

"We need to get Chase to grind up some vicodin for me." House seemingly read his thought. "If I just take a pinch the dosage should be about even."  
"House, you should sleep in the bed tonight. That couch will wreck your leg." Wilson said. "I can sleep down here."

"Nice try Wilson, but I'm not letting you sleep on this. You're already up for martyr of the year without having a sore back." House shook his head. "The bed is oversized, we can share."

"All right." Wilson wasn't about to argue with him. He grabbed House's arm and helped him up the stairs.

"If this…is where we'll be staying…we'll need to put the bed downstairs." House panted.

"I don't want to stay here." Wilson shook his head. "We can buy another dollhouse. This one is just too creepy."

"A real purist, you are." House grunted as they reached the top step. "A ranch would be best. Do they make ranch-style dollhouses?"  
"No idea." Wilson shrugged. "I guess we'll find out."

House dropped onto the bed. "You're really going to let Cameron take you to a miniature shop tomorrow?"

"I may as well do something useful. I can't see patients." Wilson replied, sitting on the other side of the bed.

"Why not? It's not like they won't find out."  
"I can't tell people they've got cancer like this. No one would take me seriously."

"That's their problem. You've just got to deliver the news." House said.

"I can't run any diagnostic tests."

"You've got an entire department of people to do that for you."

"Can't sign my prescription pad, the pens are taller than I am." He frowned at this. "So is the pad, actually."  
"You could use the nib."

"I can't get anywhere without being carried." Wilson rolled his eyes.

"You've got an assistant. Time to start using her." House shrugged.

"This isn't something I can just work around, House!" Wilson snapped.

"So you're going to quit?"

"Well, no, but--"  
"Then you'd better figure out how you're going to deal." House closed his eyes.

Wilson growled in frustration. House, the man who couldn't even switch to a new brand of coffee, was coping better with this massive change. It wasn't fair.

Wilson tried not to wince as Chase came back in and let the door slam behind him.

"Are you guys going to eat?" He tapped on the roof gently.

House opened one eye. "Depends on what you brought."  
"Sandwiches, chips, and some other things."

"It better be a Ruben and it better be cold." House sat up. "Go ahead and open the room. I don't feel like climbing down."

The other half of the dollhouse swung cleanly away. Chase smiled down at them.

"Um, I don't want to burst your bubble Chase, but I don't think we can eat any of that." Wilson eyed the enormous plate of food Chase was holding.

His face fell. "Why not?"

"It's too big, you idiot." House rolled his eyes. "We can't just bite into that sandwich."

"Oh! Right. Um…" Chase looked quizzically at the food. "Just give me a minute, I'll cut it down."

"That could work." Wilson tried to sound optimistic. He was starting to get fairly hungry.

"The chips might be too thick." House replied. "But we might be able to manage the bread and some of the meat. Assuming our digestive tracts can handle the larger cells, that is."

"That's right, be positive." Chase muttered sarcastically. "Here, I got this as well." He set down two bottle caps full of water.

'We're going to have to get some dollhouse kitchen stuff. This is like drinking out of a bucket.' Wilson made a mental note as he raised the vessel to his lips.

The sensation of thick, syrupy water flooding his mouth and blocking his throat derailed his thought.

He sputtered and coughed. "What…the hell?!"

"Are you okay?" Chase stopped messing with the food.

Wilson coughed again, trying to get the viscous liquid out of his mouth. "Something is wrong with the water."

"Damn." House muttered. "I was afraid of this. The surface tension of the water is too much for us. We can't swallow it."

He scooped up a drop of water to demonstrate. It clung to his hand in an almost perfect ball. "See? It's like glue."  
"But…if you can't drink--" Chase began.

"Let me try again." Wilson tried to quell the panic rising in his chest. If they couldn't swallow any liquids it would mean a slow, painful death from thirst. They were far too small for IV needles or anything else that could keep them hydrated.

He gingerly pulled a drop of water off the side of the cup and held it to his lips. 'Please, let this work.'

He managed to suck a small sip of water through his teeth, breaking the tension in it slightly. The sensation of the sticky fluid traveling down his throat nearly made him gag, but he forced himself to keep swallowing. House was watching him carefully, ready to spring forward at the first sign of choking.

Finally, he drew in a shaky breath. "I did it."

"Okay. We'll just have to be careful when we swallow." House frowned slightly. "Is it just me or did that sound totally gay?"

"It's just you." Wilson groaned, falling back onto the bed. He'd never imagined getting so tired from drinking water!

"I've got some food ready, if you're willing to try." Chase said softly.

"I'll do it." House said, perhaps a tad quickly. "Can't let Wilson almost get himself killed three times in the same day."  
"Here, this should be soft enough for you." Chase handed him a small hunk of bread.

House ripped a piece off and took a bite. "Okay, bread is still bread no matter how small you are. Good."

He offered a piece to Wilson, who just shook his head. "I'm fine."

"No elven women around to impress; It's no good going on a diet." House pushed the bread into his hand.

"All right." Wilson nibbled at the crumb, hoping it would relieve the closed-in feeling in his throat.

"Do you want to try the beef?"

"If we're able to chew any kind of meat, corned beef would probably be the best bet." House nodded.

Wilson watched quietly as House tried to eat the variety of foods Chase had brought. Some things simply wouldn't be possible for them to chew through or swallow. Wilson shuddered to think what might have happened if Chase had brought something thicker than water for them to drink.

He gave a small sigh of relief when House told Chase to close the dollhouse up for the night. Sleep sounded so good. A respite, however brief, from this strange new world was all he wanted.

House flopped gracelessly into the bed beside him. "Chase ground up a few pills for me. I should be okay with my meds for a while."  
"Good." Wilson watched as the lights clicked off. "He's staying on a cot in the room, isn't he?"

"Cuddy insisted that someone stay with us." House shrugged and rolled over, his back now to Wilson. Conversation over.

Wilson curled in on himself slightly, trying to find a comfortable position. The mattress was surprisingly soft, considering that it was never meant for living inhabitants. He might actually be able to sleep.

As the oncologist drifted off, he felt House shift slightly closer to him. A smile flickered across his face.

'If I've got to have a roommate, I suppose I could do worse than my misanthropic bastard of a best friend.'

-

To be continued...


	5. Chapter 5

Dollhouse MD

By GirlX2

Part Five

-

Is this home?

-

"Are you sure you don't want to speak to the clerk yourself?" Cameron whispered to her coat pocket.

"Yes. I'm not ready for people to see me like this." Came the clipped reply.

"All right." Cameron said doubtfully as they stepped into the miniature shop.

The thing that struck the immunologist was startling lack of color. The dollhouses she'd had in her youth were all bright, gaudy structures made of florescent plastic. The little buildings that surrounded her were much more subdued. They looked like normal houses.

"May I help you?" A sweater-vested man with a nametag approached her.

"Um, yes. I'm looking for a dollhouse."

"Well, we've got plenty of those." The man smiled slightly. "Anything in particular you're looking for? We've got everything from Victorian to modern style houses."

"A ranch would be best." She tried to remember what Wilson wanted.

"Well, our finished models are over here."

Wilson watched the salesman show the models from a tiny slit in Cameron's pocket. The dollhouses had a startling level of detail. The salesman flipped lights on, opened miniature cabinets, even shown her a flame with a tiny propane stove (Strictly for adult collectors, he assured her. Can't let children play with flammable gas).

"I'll need to get one with the electricity and gas stove already done." Cameron nodded. "I don't suppose running water is an option…"

"Actually, there is a water tank that can be attached to some of our models." The salesman nodded. "Much like the setup in an RV, you see. It has to be emptied and refilled, but it could be hooked into a regular plumbing setup."

"That's great." Cameron smiled. This was going well.

The man gave her a knowing look. "You know someone with Lilliputian syndrome."

The name the media had given the condition struck the tiny oncologist. His heart beat double fast. Has the salesman seen him somehow?

"What makes you say that?" Cameron asked coolly.

"You're not the first one to come in today to ask about those specific things." The man shrugged. "A few people even had their relatives bring them in so they could pick out the decor! I'm never going to forget seeing my first customer inspect the house from the inside out, I can tell you."

Wilson relaxed slightly. The man hadn't seen him.

"Do you have anything that's more or less set-up?" Cameron asked, trying to change the subject.

"Actually, we do." The man nodded. "A canceled order. The customer didn't like the look of the ranch after it was done, you see…"

The man droned on while he brought out the dollhouse and removed the back wall. Wilson's eyes widened with what was nearly delight. It was furnished with modern-style decor. Copper pots hung in the kitchen, along with a full set of silverware and plates. Two bedrooms, a huge bath with a claw-footed tub, and a living room finished it out.

"Wow." He mumbled.

The man nodded at Cameron's pocket knowingly. "I don't suppose the buyer would like to inspect the house before purchase?"

Cameron's hand flew to block the pocket. "There's no one but me."

"All right." The man held his hands up. "Tell you what. I'm going to go back to the stockroom for a moment and see if I can find that refrigerator I told you about. I'll be back in…fifteen minutes?"

Cameron lowered her hand slightly. "Thank you."

"Of course." The man nodded politely and vanished into the stockroom.

"Sorry Wilson." Cameron gently retrieved him from the pocket. "I guess I'm not much of an actress."

"I probably should get used to seeing people this way." Wilson sighed as she deposited him in front of the house. "Guess I'll check it out."

The living room was sparsely furnished with just a couch, a loveseat, and an empty set of shelves. There were two doors, branching off to the kitchen and the W.C. The bedrooms were in the back, each furnished with identical double beds and dressers.

It was nicer than his hotel room, even when he'd been large enough to use it.

"I think this'll be fine." He stepped back out. "But there are a few more accessories we should get before we go."

-

"It's hideous." House pronounced as Foreman lifted the dollhouse onto the table.

"You haven't even been inside!" Wilson protested.

"Doesn't matter." House shrugged. "All ranch-style houses are ugly."

"Okay, next time we get shrunk _you_ can pick out the dollhouse." Wilson replied dryly. "Are you at least going to look inside?"

"I guess I might as well." House sighed in a put-upon manner and limped in.

The sight of an electric keyboard in the living room stopped him cold. He turned back to Wilson.

"Does that work?"

"Yeah." Wilson grinned. "Normally it would sound a bit high-pitched, but since we nearly match it's scale it's all right."

House tapped out a few notes, nodding with approval. "It's good."

"It should be, it cost almost as much as the rest of this stuff combined." Wilson replied. "We've got all the necessities nailed down. It still has to be hooked into a primary water and electricity supply, but other than that it's all set. It's got two bedrooms as well, so we won't have to bunk together."

There was a flicker of something like disappointment in House's eyes. Wilson frowned slightly.

"Is something wr-"

"I'll have Foreman take it back to my place once we figure out how were getting back and forth from work." House interrupted him. "We'll just plug it in here in the meantime."

He gimped off to inspect the rest of their new dwelling.

"Um…all right." Wilson said quietly.

He hadn't really thought that far ahead. Buying the house was actually as far as he'd gotten. With that done, only the only thing left was…life.

Life. Wilson shook his head. What kind of a life could they possibly have at four inches high?

House seemed bound and determined to not only fix the problem, but to devise ways for them to work around it until it was fixed. He'd already spoken to Cuddy about getting tiny walkways installed in their offices and several hallways (Wilson was sure he'd hear the words 'Hot Wheels track' bandied about).

Even if they got around the basic physical difficulties, no one would take them seriously. House could hide behind his team, do nearly his entire job without ever seeing the patient. Wilson couldn't--and wouldn't--work that way. He needed to see his patients as much as they needed to talk to him. It was the nature of the job…and himself.

'I'm going to have to go on like nothing's different.' He realized. It would be the only way to deal with this insanity--pretend that it didn't change anything.

Well. At least now he had a plan.

Feeling a little better, he went to find House and have a serious talk. There was no way he'd be seen walking around the hospital on a day-glow orange racecar track.

-

To be continued...


	6. Chapter 6

Dollhouse MD, Chapter Six

By GirlX2

Authour's note: This chapter takes place a few days after the last one. House and Wilson have moved back to the apartment with the dollhouse. It's a quickie, mostly dialogue.

-

"Mail's here."

"So it is."

"…Well, go get it."

"Why me?"

"Cripple here."

"You can still walk."

"Yeah, but I can't drag a giant envelope behind me. You, on the other hand, are perfectly able bodied."

"Yes, my miniature body is totally able to drag that thing all the way down the runner and onto the coffee table. It's got to be a inch thick!"

"You've been saying you need more exercise. It's either this or a hamster wheel."

"House, I thought you were getting all your mail sent to the hospital so we wouldn't have to deal with it here."

"I can't have 'Lusty Latinas' sent to the hospital. Cuddy would get pissed and squish me with her ginormous breasts. Hm. I think that scenario was in the last issue, actually..."

"You want me to drag a skin mag over here?"

"Yeah."

"I'm not doing that."

"Hey, it's not just for me. It'll help you learn Spanish. We're still TiVo-ing that stupid telenovela, after all."

"It's not stupid, and I'm not going to learn Spanish from a porn magazine!"

"_Deseo dormir con usted._"

"What?"

"Bring the magazine over, I'm sure you'll find it."

"You said…something with me, I got that much."

"You're a regular Selena. Just bring it over here and I'll explain."

"I don't need to know that badly."

"…You're not going to get it, are you?"

"Nope."

"Fine, your loss. You're missing out on a great learning experience."

"I'll live."

'Damnit.' House thought while he grumbled aloud about useless best friends. 'Why couldn't Wilson have learned a few key phrases before we got shrunk?'

-

To be continued...


	7. Chapter 7

Dollhouse MD, Chapter Seven

By GirlX2

Authour's note: This chapter takes place about two weeks in to their being shrunk.

-

I know this room, I've walked this floor.

-

Wilson shifted uneasily at his desk. Normally when he delivered good news (a major reduction in tumor size in this case) he felt elated. Now he just felt nerve-wracked.

All of his regular patients had been informed about his condition. There were notices posted outside the door reminding people to whisper when they spoke to the diminutive doctor, as well as a number of other precautions. It was all taken care of.

Everything except actually talking to the person who was now several hundred times his size.

Wilson drew in a calming breath and pressed the button on his new intercom. "You can come in Mrs. Lambert."

Mrs. Lambert, an older woman who was in her final round of chemo, entered the room quietly, just as the notices instructed. She gaped slightly upon seeing him, but quickly smoothed her expression.

"Hello Dr. Wilson." She kept her voice low and quiet. "It's good to see you."

"It's nice to see you too." Wilson forced a smile. "Please, have a seat."

She sat down opposite his new desk. It was actually a well-made miniature that sat on top of his old desk. It put him at eye-level with his patients when they sat down, a measure to put everyone at ease. It seemed to help Mrs. Lambert--getting news from Wilson in this position was old hat.

"Let's discuss your latest X-Ray. The tumour is noticibly smaller, which is what we were hoping for..."

Wilson found himself getting more comfortable as he talked. This was his home turf, and he knew it well. Mrs. Lambert hadn't denounced him as a freak upon walking in or started prodding him. It seemed that his patients were just as willing to ignore the elephant in the room as he was.

"...So, do you have any questions?" He finished.

"Um…well, I was just wondering how you've been." She looked a little guilty. "You probably don't want to talk about it."

"No, it's alright." Wilson held in a sigh. He should have seen this coming. How could a person possibly ignore that their doctor was suddenly the size of a doll?

"I saw the new walkways they put on the walls." Mrs. Lambert said. "That seems like a good idea."

"That was Dr. House's notion." Wilson nodded. "It's actually worked out pretty well."

"The hinged parts that are across the doorways are neat. It's like a shipyard bridge."

"Dr. Cuddy has been very open to anything that allows us to get around the hospital on our own." Wilson agreed.

"I'm glad you came back to work Dr. Wilson. We've missed you." Mrs. Lambert said.

"Thank you." His smile was genuine now. "It's good to be back."

"My friend Judith has Lilliputian syndrome too." She continued. "She's not doing so well."

Ah. _This _was what she really wanted to talk about.

"I don't suppose you know of anything medically that might help?"

"Well, medically there really isn't much difference between people of normal stature and people who've contracted Lilliputian's." Wilson replied. "It might be that she's depressed about the change." '_I know I am_.'

"I'll talk to her about it. That's what they say to do with depressed friends, isn't it?" She sighed. "Thank you so much Dr. Wilson. I'll see you at my next checkup?"

"Um, yes." Wilson nodded. He wouldn't be able to do the check-up himself, but he'd be there to observe.

She exited the office, being sure to close the door softly behind her.

'I guess that wasn't so bad.'

"Hey Wilson!" House's voice crackled over the intercom. "Need a consult."

Wilson leaned heavily on the speaker button. "House, I'm not coming all the way over there just to hang out while you mock your patient."

"Fine. Meet me on the balcony." The speaker clicked off.

Wilson shook his head, but got up to make his way toward the balcony.

His old desk was still littered with papers and files that had to be tended to. He carefully made his way around these as he walked toward the plastic runner attached to the edge. The runner was serving as a walkway. It was about six inches wide, more than enough for he and House to walk together, if they wanted to. There were translucent plastic walls that reached about hip-height, to prevent them from falling or being knocked off (these had been added after a brush with Foreman nearly resulted in House falling to the floor).

House had ordered some kind of modified remote control motercycles for them as well. Wilson wasn't entierly sure he liked that idea. Yes, it would save massive ammounts of time in getting around, but it would also require him learning how to ride a motorcycle. With House as his teacher.

'My life is turning into a combination of 'The Indian in the Cupboard' and 'The Mouse and the Motorcycle.' He mused humourlessly.

Wilson glanced upwards as he walked past his bookshelf. It was useless to him now. The medical library he'd spent years building was inaccessible without the help of a gi--a normal sized person. Except for his new desk and a specially-ordered set of tiny stationery, everything was far too big for him to use. Cuddy was looking into ordering small computer keyboards and such, but it would take time.

Wilson stopped and gazed up at the rows of shelves. Already, the notion that he'd ever used those giant tomes seemed incredible. That he might ever use them again, an impossibility. To pull a book down, heft its massive weight, a dream.

'No.' He shook himself. 'Don't think like that. They're going to find a cure. I'm not going to be like this forever.

He strode onto the balcony. House was waving at him from the concrete divider. Both of their walkways went there (another specific House had requested), and it had quickly become their new lunch spot. They couldn't eat in the cafeteria--aside from the trays and portions being too big, the noise was overwhelming.

'Well,' Wilson smiled ruefully. 'At least House can't make me pay for lunch anymore.'

"Here." House tossed him a small twist of paper. "You forgot this when we left for work."

Wilson gave him a disbelieving look. "You brought my lunch?"

"Don't get to excited, I already took the good parts." House shrugged. "Finder's fee."

"Of course." Wilson rolled his eyes and sat on the ledge. House sat a few inches forward, his good leg dangling off the edge. "House, be careful."

"Sure thing _Mother_."

"If you fall off I'm not nursing you back to health."

"You totally would." House grinned. "I see your patient didn't kidnap you for her doll collection, by the way."

"She was pretty okay about it." Wilson replied. "It went better than I expected."

"It's been two weeks. Time you started doing your job again." House said. "I've already diagnosed two people."

"Who you never dealt with personally."

"I like it better that way. Plus, this gives me an excellent excuse not to do clinic duty." House grinned. "If I can find some shrunken hookers I'll be all set."

"Lovely dining conversations we have." Wilson groaned and pushed the remains of his lunch away. "I've got some filing to do."

"Mind if I ask how you intend to do it?" House eyed the enormous desk behind them.

"My assistant is going to file the papers. I'm just making sure they go in the right spots." Wilson stood up. "Not all of us just ignore our paperwork."

"Fine, have fun conducting your little tidy-up session." House rolled his eyes. "Just be ready to go at five, or I'm getting in the cab without you."

"Sure." Wilson kept his voice light. They were using a cab service that had added tiny seats for Lilliputian passangers. It was still noisy and bumpy, but the drivers generally didn't bother them. Still, he didn't like the idea of being alone with someone so much larger than himself. He couldn't tell House that though; If House found out how much the prospect of being driven home alone bothered him, he'd never live it down.

'I'll be ready at four fifty.' He made a mental note and returned to his office.

-

To be continued...


	8. Chapter 8

Dollhouse MD, Chapter Eight

By GirlX2

Authour's note: This fic takes place one month after House and Wilson have been shrunk.

-

Every little trait, however small, makes my very flesh begin to crawl

-

"Get moving Wilson."

"I really don't think this is a good idea." Wilson gazed down the short stretch between the kitchen and the living room.

The day he'd been dreading for a month had finally arrived. He and House were at the threshold of the kitchen, trying out one of the tiny remote control motorcycles House had bought. Or rather, Wilson was trying one out while House tried to teach him to ride it.

This was really the first time he'd been at floor level since being shrunk. Dust had settled on the floor, resembling dirty gray snow. That wouldn't be so bad if it didn't stick to his clothes, turning everything he wore the same dingy gray. Watching dust motes the size of butterflies cascade into the air was unnerving him too.

They'd ended up placeing the dollhouse on House's coffee table (or rather, Foreman had. House had enlisted him and Chase to rig the apartment with their new handi-capable accessories). Pipes and wires ran in an untidy tangle, along with more of the plastic runners, just in case they needed to get anywhere in the apartment. Wilson thought this was slightly ludicrous. They had everything they needed at was what nearly their own scale; why bother to have walkways to the kitchen or the bedroom? House _had _said something about using the sink as a swimming pool, though. Wilson sincerely hoped he was kidding. Stainless steel and enormous faucets didn't lend themselves to relaxation.

The gigantic kitchen cabinets loomed over them like a bad Frank Lloyd Wright design. Wilson tried his best to ignore them.

He shifted uneasily astride the bike. "What if I crash?"

"The thing is built to take kids blowing it up with firecrackers. It'll be fine."

"Good point, but I'm actually more worried about my safety." He said dryly.

House sighed impatiently. "Look, if you want to spend the next eleven months walking from your office to the oncology ward, it's not my problem. I just thought you'd like to continue doing your job in a timely manner."

"There weren't any remote control cars?" Wilson asked.

"Not any that could be controlled with the steering wheel and gas pedals." House rolled his eyes. "This thing only goes fifteen miles per hour. Even if you crash it at top speed you'd be fine."

"Yeah, if I was still six feet tall. At this size fifteen miles an hour is-"

"I don't want to hear it." House interrupted him. "Get moving."

"Okay." Wilson said reluctantly and turned the handlebars. It couldn't be _that _hard. Millions of people rode motorcycles every-

The bike shot forward at high speed, no transition from 'off' to racing. The gigantic furniture passed by him in a blur. Wilson could hear House yelling something, but couldn't make it out. Panicked, he twisted the handlebars further.

"Damnit Wilson, let go!" House hollered and limped after the younger man. Wilson had zipped around the corner of the couch, out of his sight. Moments later House heard a crash.

"Fuck." House shot forward, moving faster than he'd thought possible. It still took him nearly a minute to cross the space.

Wilson came into view as he rounded the couch. He'd crashed into the leg of the coffee table and had been thrown from the bike. He was lying very still.

"Shit…" House dropped down, checking for vitals. Pulse, a little quick but there, respiration same thing, bleeding from a small wound at his hairline…

Shit. If he had a head wound-

Wilson groaned, pulling him out of this thought. "Ow..."

"What the hell is wrong with you?" House failed to keep the panic from his voice. "Why didn't you just let go?"

"Didn't want to fall." Wilson managed. House opened one eye and began to check his pupil. "Stoppit."

"No." House let the lid close after he was satisfied the response was normal. "I think you'll be okay."

" 'M not doing that again." Wilson mumbled.

"You've got _that _right." House growled, anger masking fear. "You nearly killed yourself and wrecked a five hundred dollar piece of equipment in one go."

He pulled the younger man upright, letting him slump against him. He kept an arm around his shoulders. "We'll figure something else out."

"I'll try again. Later." Wilson sighed, letting his head drop onto House's shoulder.

"You're an idiot."

"You're the one who loves me." Wilson sighed contentedly and snuggled against him.

House regarded him quietly for a moment. 'He's still loopy from the fall. If he had his senses he wouldn't be acting like this.'

Still, perhaps there was something there. Something he should look into when Wilson wasn't bleeding all over the floor, anyway.

For the moment, House was content to let Wilson lean on him.

-

To be Continued...


	9. Chapter 9

Dollhouse MD, by GirlX2

Chapter Nine

Author's note: At this point, three months have passed. This is an all dialogue quickie.

-

You can't win, you can't break even, and you can't get out of the game.

-

"I'm not doing another interview."

"House, it's not like you have to do anything other than answer a few simple questions."

"Emphasis on _simple_. They've been asking us the same questions since day one. 'What does it feel like to be less than one sixteenth of your normal size?' 'Do you have many problems?' 'Has it effected your job?' Good GOD! It's like I'm at the retarded reporter convention."

"People still aren't used to this. Not that many people were shrunk so it's not that common. Cuddy and the rest of the staff are pretty much used to it, but you remember how freaked out the pizza guy was."

"He's an idiot. He was delivering a micro-mini pizza, who did he think ordered it?"

"…Yeah, that was pretty dumb."

"Exactly. You can have this one all to yourself Jimmy. I'm going home."

" Sigh I'll just call the station and say we're not coming."

"Afraid that without me for a comparison you'll look extra-pathetic?"

"Its fine. I didn't want to go in the first place, and I'm certainly not going alone."

"Why does _that _matter? I don't show up to functions all the time and you've never-"

"I'm just **tired**."

"…Alright then." House let it drop. Wilson had a strange look in his eyes. The usual anger and a touch of something that, if House didn't know better, he might have said was fear.

'There's no way Wilson is still freaked out by this.'

It wouldn't be long before House found out just how wrong he was.

-

To be continued...


	10. Chapter 10

Dollhouse MD, by GirlX2

Chapter Ten

Author's note: At this point four months have passed.

-

Am I here for a day or forever?

-

Wilson hurried down the walkway. He was late for an appointment with one of his pediatric patients, and as luck would have it, House had stolen the only working motorcycle (The other was in the shop after an unfortunate incident with House, an Evel Knievel style ramp, and the foyer fountain). Even though Wilson could no longer perform the physical aspects of a checkup, he still liked to be there whenever possible. They were still his patients, even if he couldn't do more than talk to them and look at their charts.

If he hadn't been so intent on getting back to his office he might have noticed the grim-looking man edging towards him.

Wilson barely had time to yell as he was plucked from the walkway and thrust into a bag. Darkness engulfed him. He ran his hands over the cloth walls, trying to find some point of weakness. There was nothing.

"Hey!" He shouted. "You can't do this!"

The bag was jerked violently upwards, sending him off his feet.

"Shut-up." A voice rumbled. "No one can hear you."

There had been no one else in the hallway to see him being abducted, but still, he couldn't just be picked up and carted off like this! Someone would notice the kidnapper talking to a bag. A security guard would stop him on the way out. _Something _had to happen.

Wilson could hardly believe it when the jerking gait became even more bumpy. It meant the kidnapper had left the smooth tiled floors of the hospital. He was in the parking lot.

'_Shit_.' If the man gotten this far, he wasn't going to be stopped. Hope of a last-minute intervention faded. He'd gotten away with the kidnapping.

Wilson felt a bone-jarring thud. The kidnapper had set the bag down. A moment later the massive vibrations of a car starting up rattled through him.

'I can't just let this happen.'

He felt around, trying to locate the drawstring. Maybe he could undo it. He found what felt like a pile of cables. With something of a start, Wilson realized that what he was feeling were the individual fibers of the string. He pulled at these and felt a few snap. Wilson started snapping as many of the strands as he could reach. Soon, the rope loosened. He squirmed though the narrow loop of cloth, not caring about what lay on the other side.

A dim shaft of light filtered into a door-less room. Wilson squinted in the darkness, trying to make out where he was. A massive sheet of paper lay at his feet. He inspected it.

"Car registration?" He groaned as realization dawned. "I'm in the glove box!"

No latch on this side of the compartment. He was trapped.

Now, with nothing else to do but wait, Wilson sat against the wall. The car jerked violently, making his teeth chatter. What did this guy want with him? Money was probably the motivation, but he didn't know anybody truly rich who would pay to get him back.

'It was probably because it's so easy to kidnap someone with Lilliputian syndrome.' Wilson realized. There had been other kidnappings reported in the news. Anything connected with Lilliputian syndrome was a media sensation. He and House had been interviewed countless times about what it was like from a medical standpoint since they were the only doctors who'd been effected.

'Maybe the security camera caught him in the act.' Hope stirred weakly in his chest. 'He could be being tracked right now.'

This thought, while not terribly realistic, was comforting to the tiny doctor. He couldn't count out being rescued, not so soon.

Almost the same moment the car's rumbling stopped, the glove box door flew open. The light blinded Wilson momentarily. He felt the sickening sensation of fingers closing around him.

"Got out of the bag, I see." The loud voice made him cringe.

"Let go of me!" He struggled against the grasp.

This was met with a derisive laugh. "Do you think you're going to get out of my hand?"

Wilson didn't reply, but continued to struggle. He knew it was hopeless, but he couldn't just be still.

The man got out of the car and hurried into a brick house. "Go ahead, fight if it makes you feel better. You're not going anywhere. Not yet at least."

Wilson shivered, not wanting to know what was meant by that. "Put me down!"

"Sure."

Wilson cried out as he was dropped onto a gigantic kitchen table. The fall hadn't been high enough to hurt him, luckily. He scrabbled backwards, trying to put distance between himself and the kidnapper. The man, a tan athletic-looking type, just watched him with mild curiosity.

"What do you want with me?" He kept his voice firm.

"Me? Nothing." The man shrugged. "My customers, on the other hand, have a whole slew of uses for individuals like yourself."

"Your customers?" Wilson repeated, bewildered.

"I guess you could call me a pet supplier." His eyes sparkled malevolently. "That's what _most _of my clientele want Lilliputians for. Some have devised more…intimate uses."

"W-what?" Wilson stammered.

"It could go either way with you. You're good-looking enough." He grinned unpleasantly.

A pet? This man had kidnapped him to sell him as a _pet_?

Or something worse.

"You can't do this." Wilson growled, knowing it wouldn't intimidate his giant captor in the slightest. It would just sound like so much squeaking to him. "People will be looking for me. The FBI is watching people with the syndrome like hawks. The hospital cameras caught you, you know."

The man smirked down at him. "That just drives up my price."

Wilson's heart sank. 'He knows what he's doing.'

"Well, I think it's high time I inspected my newest acquisition." The man scooped him up with one hand and started to tug off his lab coat with the other.

"Stop!"

"Take it easy, I'm not gonna strip you." The man rolled his eyes. "You guys always make this so much more difficult than it needs to be."

"You son of a bitch!" Wilson hollered, fighting to keep his coat on. The man turned him out of it after a few more moments of struggling.

"Let's see what we're working with here." He said, more to himself than to Wilson.

A cold shock ran through Wilson's body as the man ran one finger over him.

"Hmm. Little pudgy, but not too bad." The man inspected his coat, which bore a tiny nametag. "James Wilson. How old are you, James?"

"It's Dr. Wilson," Wilson growled through clenched teeth. "and I'm not telling you anything."

"Okay, two things: One, you may have been a doctor before you were shrunk, but not anymore." The man twisted his arm back.

"OW!"

"If you think your buyer is going to call you Dr. Wilson, think again. Two, when your Master asks you a question, you answer." The man released his arm. "Let's try it now. Repeat after me. 'Master, my age is such and such.'"

"Fuck you." Wilson said once he got his breath back.

The man narrowed his eyes. "I can see you're going to need some serious training before I can put you up for sale. Better cool you off first."

The man stood up and took him into the kitchen. He opened the freezer door. For one horrifying instant Wilson was sure he was going to be shut inside. Instead, the man grabbed a tall thin glass and placed Wilson in it.

'Damnit!' Wilson scrabbled at the smooth walls for a moment, but there was no way he could get out.

The man clicked something inside the freezer and a rain of hail descended on Wilson. He shrieked in pain, but the man wasn't about to let up. After a few seconds he was waist-deep in ice particles.

Moments later a jet of freezing water hit Wilson, bashing his head against the glass wall. Stars blazed in his vision before the cold snapped him back to reality. The water flow was shut off quickly, but it was already up to his neck. It felt congealed, making his movements slow and weighted.

"Care to answer me now?" The man smirked down at him.

"I'm thirty eight." Wilson could already feel his limbs going numb. "L-let me out!"

"Ah, ah." The man shook his head. "It's _Master_ I'm thirty-eight."

"I'm n-not c-calling you m-m-m-" His teeth were chattering so badly that he couldn't even get the word out.

"You used to be a doctor. You know what happens with hypothermia." The man said. "Do you want to die?"

There was only one way he'd get out of this alive, Wilson realized.

"N-no. I d-d-don't want to d-die…_Master_." He spat the word out like a curse.

"Better." The man gently tipped the glass over, making the water pour into the sink. Wilson lay shivering on the smooth glass. Several ice partials still clung to him.

"If you don't want to die I suggest you climb into this." The man put a bowl of hot water next to him. The tap was still on, keeping a tiny waterfall of hot water pouring into the bowl. The cold had sapped most of his strength, but Wilson managed to make it out of the glass and over the side of the bowl. Spent, he sank down into the water.

"There's hope for you yet James." The pleased tone in his voice was absolutely terrifying.

Wilson's shivering now had little to do with the cold.

-

To be continued...


	11. Chapter 11

The Dollhouse MD saga, Chapter eleven

By GirlX2

Author's note: This chapter takes place two days later.

-

Come, please, I'm calling

-

The thought of killing himself was looking more and more rational as time passed. Wilson knew this was partly due to suddenly being cut off from his anti-depressant medication, but that didn't make him feel any better. For three days he'd been at the mercy of the man who abducted him (_Master_, an internal voice corrected weakly), and there seemed to be no end in sight. Yesterday he'd knocked Wilson down again and again until the oncologist ran out of strength. Just another step in the process of making him a suitable pet, he'd said.

Wilson knew he was going to break soon. It was inevitable. He was exhausted, emotionally and physically. Bruises covered his tiny body. Hope of being rescued was all but gone. If anyone had been able to track his abductor, they'd have gotten to him long ago. Even House couldn't follow an invisible trail. What was left for him?

'Death or slavery.' Wilson thought dully as the man reached down and picked him up. He didn't even try to fight him.

"Okay James, we've already gotten past the major hurdles. You're turning out to be a good little acquisition." He grinned.

"Yes Master." The reply was a robotic, rote response, but it still hurt to say it (Of course, it would end up hurting a lot more if he neglected to say it).

"Today is just going to be…finishing touches."

Wilson shuddered.

"And tomorrow we find you a new Master. I've already got several bidders interested."

"You're going to auction me off?"

"Max profit for minimal output. Not that training you has been minimal in any way." The man frowned. "You've fought this a good deal harder than my other pets."

A touch of pride flared up at this. "Thank you _Master_."

The man caught the sarcastic note and gave him a brief, brutal pinch. "This is why we're not there yet, James. You need to cut that shit out."

"I'm sorry." He gasped, the moment of good feeling gone.

"If you think your buyer is going to be any gentler with you than I am, think again. You smart off to them, they could just decide you're not worth the trouble and kill you. Anyone who can afford to pay my fee isn't going to think twice about buying another pet if theirs doesn't work out. It's happened before."

"You…you sell to people who've killed?" Wilson failed to keep his voice from trembling.

The man shrugged. "Profit is profit."

"You bastard!" The surge of anger in Wilson's voice surprised him. "You kidnap helpless people and sell them off knowing that they're going to be murdered! You're-"

The sudden influx of pain cut off any further speech. His bones were surly going to be crushed this time.

"I think I'd better calm down before I cause you permanent damage and you lose some of your sale value." The man growled, continuing to squeeze. "When you've returned to your proper state of mind we'll try this again."

The last thought Wilson had before blacking out was 'He's going to kill me long before anyone else has the chance.'

-

Wilson groaned as he returned to consciousness. His whole body ached. It was becoming a familiar feeling.

'Well, at least I'm not dead.' He moved his limbs carefully. 'No broken bones either.'

He carefully opened his eyes. The vacant kitchen was bathed in mid-afternoon light. He'd been out three or four hours, at least. Wilson was on the small plywood 'island' in the center of the room. There was no sign of his captor anywhere.

His heart jumped. Maybe he could find a way off this wooden cliff. Hiding wouldn't be a problem, he could go under any of the doors, wedge himself behind a handy piece of furniture…

For the first time in days, hope stirred.

'What if this is a test?' The anxious, servile voice that had been pounded into him piped up. 'He could be waiting for you to try something so he can punish you.'

For an instant, he froze. 'The risk…

…is totally worth it.' He steeled himself. 'Now, is there any way I can get off this thing without getting myself killed?'

There didn't seem to be one. There was a chair pulled up to the island, but jumping down to it wouldn't do. There was nothing on the island, except a few drinking glasses and--

A re-charging cell phone.

Wilson's eyes went wide. This _had_ to be a setup. No way would this guy leave him alone with a phone.

Would he?

'Don't risk it.' The servile voice pleaded.

'Do it.' The sterner voice responded.

He couldn't lose this chance. Wilson clicked the phone on with some difficulty. It didn't have to be opened, but the power button was a good deal stiffer than his old phone's. It was plugged in halfway down the wooden island. Wilson eyed the cord with interest. It could probably support his weight.

For an instant he almost dialed House.

'Don't be an idiot. You don't even know where you are; call 911, they can track where the phone is.' He punched the buttons (literally). 'You'll see House soon enough.'

Hopefully.

"911, What is your emergency?" A crisp male voice flowed over the line.

"I've been abducted." Wilson spoke in his 'I'm talking to people much larger than me' voice. "The guy who did it is out of the room, I don't know how long I have to talk."

"Alright sir, do you know where you are?"

"No. I think I'm still in New Jersey, somewhere close to Princeton Plainsboro Teaching Hospital. That's where I was taken from."

"I'm getting a fix on the phone's location…did you say Princeton Plainsboro Teaching Hospital?" A slight tone of intrigue was overlaid in the voice.

"Yes." Wilson said quickly. "My name is Dr. James Wilson. I'm the head oncologist at PPTH."

Wilson caught a muffled "holy shit" at the other end of the line.

"Dr. Wilson, just stay calm. We're sending units right now."

"All right. I have to hang up, in case he comes back." Wilson said. "He's in a very good position to harm me."

"We know you're a victim of Lilliputian syndrome." The voice was excited now. "You've been all over the news."

"I--what?"

"Never mind. Just hang on a little longer." The voice replied.

"Uh, yeah. Thanks." Wilson clicked the phone off.

The news? Well, anything connected with Lilliputian's syndrome was highly newsworthy…Not to mention that he was a prominent doctor. That probably would have gotten him on the news even if he wasn't tiny.

'I've got to get off this thing.' Wilson eyed the cord. If the man saw the cops coming, his first move would be to destroy the evidence.

'The evidence being me.' Wilson took a deep breath and grabbed the cord. Too quickly he began to slide down the smooth rubber toward the tiled floor.

'I'm going to die sliding down a phone chord.' He screwed his eyes shut and tightened his grip. 'Three days stuck with a psychopath, and this is going to be what kills me.'

If he weren't so terrified he might have laughed. He opened his eyes when he reached the plug. It was stuck firmly in the outlet, six inches above the floor.

"I did it." The realization was stark. He wasn't safe yet, not by a long shot. He quickly dropped the last few inches, wanting to find a place to hide before his captor returned.

Wilson tried not to let the towering appliances startle him. He'd only been at floor level a few times since he'd been shrunk--viewing things from this angle was disorienting at best.

A vibration shook the floor beneath his feet. His captor was returning. He ducked under the gap between the cabinet and the baseboard. It would conceal him unless the man got down to the floor and looked.

'I'll have to make a dash for it if he does.' Wilson gulped hard. If he was spotted there was no way he'd outrun the man.

"James?" The rumbling voice sent a shiver up his spine. "Where are you?"

'Don't look down here, don't look down here…'

The cabinet rattled as his captor opened the silverware drawer and began sifting through it. Wilson scurried out from under it and fled into the living room. He nearly tripped on the gaps between the tiles, but somehow retained his footing.

The living room was surprisingly bare--a beat up couch, and end table, and a TV seemed to be its only accoutrements. Wilson hesitated for a moment before ducking under the couch. It was dusty and probably bug-infested underneath, but his captor would be unable to reach him. He just had to stay there until the police arrived and he'd be fine.

'If you believe that, I've got a bridge in Brooklyn for sale.' A House-y voice piped up sarcastically.

Wilson brushed aside a huge cobweb. If he didn't choke on the dust it would be a miracle. It had to be an inch thick.

More dust shook down on top of him as his captor returned to the living room. "James, you'd better come out right now. If I have to waste time looking for you I'm going to be _very upset_."

"Oh yeah, that's convincing." Wilson muttered and retreated further back.

"James, if you want to see tomorrow, you're going to come out right-" An insistent pounding at the door cut him off mid sentence.

"_Police! Open up_!"

"Oh shit."

If Wilson was a little more sure of his impending safety, he might have grinned at the sudden fear in his captor's voice.

The escalation of mere pounding to door-shattering force was enough to make Wilson cry out in pain. Thick boots stomped across the floor, making the dust fly down on top of him. The _noise_…the _motion_…

Then, seemingly as quick as it had begun, it was over. He could hear his abductor yelling as he was taken from the house. The vibrations lessened, but didn't entirely cease.

"We still have a hostage to find." An impossibly deep voice rumbled. "Remember, the victim has Lilliputian syndrome, so we've got to literally check every nook and cranny."

"Holy crap." A lighter voice injected. "Better watch where you step."There was a general murmur of agreement as the commanding voice issued orders.

'I'd better come out.' Wilson tried to calm himself as he moved from under the couch. Even now, when he was safe from his captor, he didn't feel remotely secure.

A trio of police officers were rapidly departing for other parts of the house when he emerged.

"Hey! Wait, I'm right--"

They vanished into the hall.

"..here." Wilson finished in a small voice.

-

To be continued...


	12. Chapter 12

The Dollhouse MD Saga, chapter Twelve

By GirlX2

-

These five words in my head scream 'Are we having fun yet?'

-

It wasn't the first case of kidnapping involving a Lilliputian and FBI agent Dallas suspected it wouldn't be the last. What _was _fairly new was the method of evidence cleanup. Due to the size of the victims everything quiet literally had to be picked over with a fine tooth comb.

She walked back down the front hallway. They'd found nothing so far that would indicate where the present victim, Dr. James Wilson, was.

'If he's even here.' She sighed and pushed an errant strand of hair out of her face. He'd been taken three days ago, his captor might already have sold him off. Lilliputians were highly valuable on the black-market, and almost impossible to find once they'd been sold.

As she went to leave, movement caught the corner of her eye. Slowly, she turned.

'Well no wonder we couldn't find him.'

Dr. Wilson was huddled against the leg of the couch, covered in dust and grit, making him blend in with the fabric. He wasn't looking at her; he didn't even seem to know she was there.

"I've found Dr. Wilson." Dallas hissed into the walkie-talkie. "Give me a minute, I'll bring him outside." She lowered herself to the floor.

"Dr. Wilson?" She kept her voice low and soft.

Slowly, he looked up. His expression went from apparent blankness to fear in an instant.

"Dr. Wilson, I'm agent Dallas." She tried to look as non-threatening as possible (not an easy feat when you're several hundred times larger than the other person). "I'm with the FBI. We've been looking for you."

He gave her an almost imperceptible nod.

"We've taken your captor into custody. He's not going to do this to anyone else." She assured him. "But we still need to get you out of here."

Another weak nod.

She laid her hand on the floor in front of him. Wilson stood up but didn't move forward.

"I…I can't." He pressed back against the couch.

"Please Dr. Wilson, you have to. I need to take you to the paramedics."

Wilson, trembling now, took a step. Dallas could see that he really had to force himself forward. When he finally stepped onto her palm, he nearly collapsed. She could feel his heart pounding wildly. A touch-memory of holding a small, wounded bird sprung up. She carefully got to her feet, trying not to frighten him.

"Okay Dr. Wilson, you're doing fine. We're going to take you to Princeton General Hospital. It's closer than PPTH." She kept up a stream of gentle chatter as she walked toward the ambulance. Wilson was still shaking, but he didn't seem to be getting any worse. "Dr. House is going to meet us there."

"House." He seemed to tremble a little less upon hearing this.

"Yes. He's your nearest medical proxy, although your parents are on their way." She continued as she boarded the ambulance. "We'll be there in ten minutes."

Wilson nodded, then closed his eyes and leaned back against her fingers. One of the paramedics motioned to the miniature stretcher. Dallas shook her head. Wilson seemed to decide she was trustworthy, she didn't want to set off a panic attack by moving him now. He didn't seem to have any pressing injuries, either.

"He's fine for now." She whispered to the paramedic.

She didn't want to think about later.

-

House watched Wilson carefully as he slept. He'd been very lightly sedated, hopefully ensuring a peaceful sleep without dreams. His REM state had passed very quickly, and it had seemed benign enough.

He could hardly believe Wilson was back in one piece. The oncologist was covered in bruises and partially dehydrated, but very much alive. He'd barely said a word since being brought in, though. They only had the vaguest idea of what had taken place when he'd been gone.

House wasn't a fan of vague.

His gaze roamed over the miniature monitors. PPTH had the best Lilliputian facilities (seeing as it was the only hospital with Lilliputian doctors), but PG had a few accoutrements. If Wilson needed anything extensive, he'd be transferred to PPTH.

He didn't like Wilson looking so small. House hadn't forgotten that they were both tiny, but it wasn't the same thing. Even though he was safe, Wilson looked helpless and terrified. House had seen traces of the same look a few times before--The day they'd woken up miniature, for one. Wilson, panicking about the spider in the dollhouse attic, had the same look. House had managed to snap him out of it then. Sometimes he caught the oncologist gazing at something that was many times their size with that look on his face. House tried to distract him when this happened, but they weren't together all the time.

'Not nearly enough of the time, obviously.'

He held back a growl of frustration. How could Cuddy have been so stupid, not to hire better security? Those idiots should have stopped Wilson's captor on his way out the door. They'd missed the abduction entirely, only finding the correct part of the tape the next day, long after the police had been called in.

He should have been there, walking with Wilson. He could have…could have…

Could have gotten kidnapped right along with him.

There was nothing he could have done. Nothing he could do to help the police find Wilson either. If he'd been normal, he would have rushed out on his bike, knocked on a few choice doors, _something_. It might not have helped, but it would have been an attempt. As he was, he was useless.

Wilson had latched onto him tightly when they'd been reunited. House had some kind of joke about personal space ready, but it evaporated upon seeing the younger man. He looked like he was at a breaking point. House, against his nature, had wrapped Wilson in a return hug and muttered something about missing him.

He still had to do an extensive physical. Make absolutely sure nothing had been broken. The police needed to take Wilson's statement so they could make sure Bastard who had done this stayed in jail until he rotted. A psych consult would undoubtedly be close behind.

'Tomorrow.' House thought, brushing a strand of hair out of Wilson's face. 'Tomorrow the real problems start.'

For now, he was content to watch Wilson, and try and remember that he was back.

-

To be continued...


	13. Chapter 13

Dollhouse MD, Chapter 13

By GirlX2

Note: This chapter takes place a few weeks after the last chapter, about six months since the beginning.

-

Been far away for far too long

-  
_  
This wasn't happening._ Couldn't _be happening. He'd escaped from his captor, the man was in jail, this nightmare was over--_

_The crushing grip he was exerting over Wilson's body belied this thought instantly. The oncologist cried out in pain. _

_His captor smirked down at him. "Something wrong?"_

"_Why…are you doing this?" He panted, trying to catch his breath. _

"_I can't sell you, so I'm sure as hell going to have some fun with you."_

_The last gasp of air was forced from Wilson's lungs. The man was literally squeezing the life out of him. _

"_Please…" Was all he could get out._

_The man gave a disappointed sight. "I expected more from you. Even with his bad leg your friend lasted longer than this."_

_Even while dying, Wilson could find time to be terrified for House._

_-_

"Wilson!"

The harsh voice pulled him instantly from his nightmare. He was in their apartment, in his bedroom, safe. House was there, crouching over him. Practically lying on top of him.

"You were screaming." House's form swam before him in the dark.

Wilson took a deep breath. His heart was still racing. "I'm okay."

"No, you're not. You haven't been for a long time."

"No, I…I'm all right."

"You're not." House stretched out, now lying next to him. "You don't feel safe."

"I don't think I'm ever going to feel completely safe." Wilson gave in, too tired to lie convincingly. "As long as I'm like this, I've got almost no control over what happens to me."

This admission would make House leave, he was sure. Why the hell were they talking about his feelings at midnight, anyway?

Instead of leaving, House leaned closer, until their faces were almost touching. House was now on top of him. Wilson shifted, unable to move him off. He was trapped under House's slim body.

"You need control." House's eyes bore into him.

"So do you."

"Not in the same way." House said quietly. "And I've got the control I need. My team still does what I tell them and Cuddy still listens to me. I'm functioning like I always have."

"Functioning." Wilson muttered. "That's all you want. I actually had a life before this, House."

"You have a life now, you idiot." House growled. "You just need something to remind you that you still have control."

"I don't-"

Wilson's protest was cut off by the intrusion of House mouth against his own. The kiss was rough, stubbly, and wet--just what he would have expected for a House kiss. Not that he'd ever thought about it.

Not much, anyway.

"Now you have control." House muttered, pulling away. "You can push this or pretend it didn't happen. Either way you've got what you need."

House must not have been expecting an immediate response. That gave Wilson the edge to slip out from under him and flip him onto the bed. House's eyes went wide in shock.

"I choose to move ahead." Wilson whispered huskily. He kissed House slowly, this time letting it fully sink in. His tongue slipped into House's mouth. House moaned at the new sensation.

"Jimmy, you'd better get on with it before I do something rash."

Wilson could feel House stiffing against him. He rocked down on the other man's hips, eliciting another moan. It took Wilson a moment to realize that it was he who had made the noise.

The sex was better than it had any real right to be. Neither of them were experienced in stimulating the same gender in bed, but it still worked. They even climaxed at nearly the same moment. Wilson slumped bonelessly atop House. The endorphin rush had even quieted the other man's leg, it seemed.

"If that's what you need to recover, we're starting a vigorous therapy regiment." House mumbled into the pillow. Wilson laughed. The first time he'd laughed since the abduction, he realized.

"I think I've needed that for a long time." Wilson murmured, laying his face against House's neck. House shivered slightly. "And so have you."

The two remained in this position long after falling asleep.

-

To be continued...


	14. Chapter 14

Dollhouse MD, Chapter 14 

By GirlX2

Note: This chapter takes place a month after the last one.

- 

Go ask Alice

-

"Have you ever read 'Gulliver's Travels'?"

"No House, and I don't see what that has to do with you spiking a patient's drinking water with--"

"In the book Gulliver is often carried about in the bodice of a court lady to insure that he's not getting into trouble." House interrupted Cuddy, eyes glinting. "Just something to think about."

She rolled her eyes. "Sorry House, but trying to freak me out isn't going to work. I've gotten used to your various conditions."

"How about if I quote the passage where he describes a giant breast?" He eyed her shirt.

"Restoring to sexual harassment? You're running out of ideas." Cuddy drummed her fingers on the desktop, causing him to jitter slightly. "It doesn't matter what you say, you're not getting off the hook for this."

"What are you going to do, give me extra clinic duty?" House snorted. "In case you forgot, tiny cripple here."

"Fine. You want to play the Lilliputian card, you can suffer the consequences." She grasped him in her fingers.

"What are you doing?" House tried futilely not to squeak as Cuddy picked him up.

Cuddy gave him a sinister little smile. "Don't worry, I'm not going to hurt you…not so it'll leave a mark, anyway."

Cuddy was actually being very careful not to jostle House's leg or otherwise truly harm him. She didn't want to hurt him, just give him a little scare. House did look a tad alarmed, but he quickly smoothed it over.

"Wilson will ask questions if I'm gone for more than two hours."

"I'll keep that in mind."

House searched her face, trying to figure out just what she had in mind. Cuddy stood up slowly and carried him down the hallway.

"Doctor being abducted by the Dean of Medicine here!" He called out as she passed the nurses station. The lone male attendant took one look at Cuddy and deliberately turned from the scene. "Kiss-ass."

House frowned in confusion as Cuddy went out into the small enclosed courtyard in the center of the hospital. "If you're planning on getting rid of my body, you won't have to dig too deep."

"No. I am going to leave you out here. Let you get some…perspective."

"You're kidding!" House protested as she gently set him down in a thick patch of grass.

"Nope. A little while away from your patient, letting your fellows run some actual tests, will do you all some good." Cuddy replied, leaning down to address him.

"Fine, go ahead. Leave me out here. When I get eaten by a wild animal you'll have to explain it to Wilson." House crossed his arms and turned away from her.

"Deal."

House turned around as quickly as he leg would allow, which wasn't very fast in the thick vegetation. Cuddy was already out of earshot. She went back into the hospital without so much as a glance back at him.

Huh. He hadn't seen _that _coming.

-

"You left him _where_?!"

"It's alright. I'm watching him on the security camera and a nurse is ready to run out and grab him at the first sign of danger. He's perfectly safe. He just doesn't know it."

"I'm going to go get him. He must be scared out of his mind." Wilson glared up at Cuddy. He'd barely been back at work for a week, and already House and Cuddy were back to feuding (House had been relatively good while Wilson had been recovering).

"I planned for that. I don't want him out there for more than a few minutes. Go, 'rescue' him. Make sure he stays out of my sight for the rest of the day." Cuddy gave him a conspiratorial wink.

"Oh." Realization dawned on Wilson. "That…could actually work."

Cuddy smiled down at him. "There's a runner around the edge of the courtyard, so you can use your motorcycle."

"Um…thanks." Wilson was somewhat at a loss. This did seem like a good way to pound some respect into House without actually putting him in danger, but Wilson couldn't bring himself to like the idea. He kept the motorcycle on the fastest setting as he went to rescue his lover.

-

House was crouched over a ladybug the size of his hand when Wilson arrived. He wasn't surprised to see the Oncologist--Cuddy wouldn't _really _leave him out here by himself for too long. Not a bad attempt at scaring him, though. Either he was getting soft, or Cuddy was getting better at playing mind games.

"Look at this." He motioned at Wilson.

"I'd rather not." Wilson made a face. "We should get inside."

"In a minute. The weather is nice, might as well enjoy it."

To his surprise, Wilson agreed. "You're right. This is one of the last nice days we'll get before it gets cold."

House sat on the soft bed of clover the ladybug was in, taking care to avoid it. Bug guts would be hard to get out of tiny jeans. Wilson joined him, stretching out comfortably.

House scooted a little closer to him. "We could duck behind that patch of dandelions and make out."

"Yeah, coming inside covered in fluffy white seeds won't tip anyone off."

"You're ashamed of me. I'm crushed."

"No, but I thought we agreed to keep this under wraps for a little while."

"Yeah, yeah, I know."

Wilson traced the edge of a clover petal with his finger. "Remember the scene in Alice in Wonderland where Alice was in the giant garden?"

"No, but then again I'm not a ten year old girl or a drugged-up teenager." House smirked at him.

"No, you're a drugged-up forty eight year old."

"If I see a caterpillar smoking a hookah I'll cut back."

"I loved that movie when I was a kid." Wilson gazed up at the dandelions thoughtfully.

"If I'd had any idea that one day I'd been living it, I might have watched it when I wasn't high." House replied. "Come to think of it, a magic mushroom, size-enhancing or otherwise, would be good right about now."

The oncologist smiled faintly. "They say all of those sequences were really metaphors for going through puberty. The body changing with little control over how or why it's happening."

"Bull. It's a drug trip, nothing else. Alice was about six years old in the books."

Wilson shrugged. "Come on, we'd better get back inside."

House nodded and let Wilson help him to his feet. "I guess I'll hide in your office for an hour or so. Let Cuddy think I think she's actually vindictive enough to leave me out here."

Wilson rolled his eyes, but nodded. "That's fine."

"The runner out here was a bit of a give away. If she really wanted me to be scared, she…" House trailed off as they approached the motorcycle.

Crouched on it was a huge daddy-longlegs, easily their own height. House tightened his grip on his cane. He suddenly recalled an urban legend about daddy longlegs venom being the most poisonous on earth, but their fangs weren't supposed to be able to penetrate human skin.

It was an urban legend, wasn't it?

In either case, Wilson wasn't going to be able to handle this. The first day and the encounter with the much smaller spider had terrified him, and his emotional state was much more fragile now. House laid a hand on his shoulder.

"Let's just walk up the runner. I can play Cuddy's games another time."

"No."

House watched in amazement as Wilson picked up a nearby twig (nearly the size of a golf club) and prodded the insect until it scuttled away.

He threw a grin back at House. "Ready to go, or should I check for ants under the wheel wells?"

House grumbled under his breath, concealing his own grin. Wilson had gone through Hell and come out the other side. Apparently, somewhere along the way he'd concurred his fears.

'I guess after what he went though, a bug doesn't seem like such a big deal.' House slipped into the driver's seat, forcing Wilson to ride pillion. "Let's go Alice. We'll have a tea party when we get back."

"And now I get to listen to _that _analogy for the rest of the year. Wonderful." Wilson grumbled as House took off.

-

To be continued...


	15. Chapter 15

The Dollhouse MD Saga, part Fifteen

By GirlXS

Disclaimer: Do not own!

Note: This chapter takes place about Eight Months in.

-

"Get out of here. Do doctor-y things until you have something useful for me." House glared at Chase. He motioned to Cameron. "And take She-Ra with you."

"She-what?"

"Never mind, just get out of here." House rolled his eyes. "I guess that particular bit of popular culture bypassed all of the munchkins in Oz."

"House did not just call me a munchkin." Chase grumbled to Cameron as they left. "I'm at least five times his size."

"He's still House." Cameron replied, shrugging.

"Yeah, I got that. He's been reminding everyone of that nonstop since this whole thing started."

"He's defensive. He's got a right to be--look what happened to Wilson."

Chase sighed. "I understand that, but still you'd think someone that small would be a little nicer. I mean, if he pissed the wrong person off he could be swatted flat."

"Another good reason he's been taken off clinic duty." Cameron smiled.

Chase just shook his head as they got on the elevator.

"Did you ever wonder what it must be like for them?" She asked suddenly.

"I try not to think about it." Chase wrinkled his nose.

He still remember finding the two of them on the first day. He'd felt weird about it then, and still didn't feel right about it now. People just weren't supposed to be that small--the current re-writing of the laws of thermodynamics attested to that.

"At least things are mostly back to normal now. Wilson's back, and House has stopped running off to check on him every five minutes."

"Yeah, only once an hour now." Chase rolled his eyes. "What the hell are they doing in his office all the time anyway? Making out?"

Cameron sighed and stepped off the elevator. "He's just being a good friend. For once."

Chase's thoughts drifted as the two went over blood samples from their latest case. He really hadn't given much thought as to what it would be like to be that small. It seemed like the stuff nightmares and bad movies were made of. Yet here he was, working for a man who was small enough to fit into his palm.

And who still intimidated him with a mere glance.

Chase suddenly wondered what it would be like to use a stepladder to look into the microscope. He suppressed a shudder.

If the situation was reversed, he and Cameron the ones with Lilliputian syndrome, House would have a field day. The nicknames Barbie and Ken would become a daily humiliation. Toys would crop up in the office, the least of which would be that plastic dollhouse they'd used the first day. House would probably take to picking them up without warning to frighten them.

'Okay, I did that too. But only the first day.' An inner voice sprung up defensively. 'And I wasn't _trying _to scare him.'

He eyed Cameron, speculating. If she was shrunk without him it would been unbearable. To be so close to his lover, yet unable to act for fear of hurting her, would be sheer torture.

She'd probably be adorable, though.

'Suppose it was only you.' Another voice popped up. 'You tiny, alone, and at the mercy of Cameron, House, and everyone else around you.'

This time Chase couldn't help shuddering. It was a spot-on description of his childhood. The inverting of natural structure. Left to the devices of an alcoholic Mum and absent Father, he'd had to struggle against the very people who were supposed to protect him.

He had no desire to experience such helplessness ever again.

Fingers lightly brushed the back of his neck.

"You okay?" Cameron asked quietly. They'd taken to talking in softer voices, even when House and Wilson were not present.

"Yeah." He plastered a small smile on his face. "Just fine."

"Okay." Cameron gave him a soft kiss on the cheek before returning to her work.

A genuine smile crossed his face. Cameron wouldn't treat him like a helpless toy, even if she had the chance. He would have been safe with her.

"I think I've got something here!" Her voice rose. "Chase look at this."

He crossed to her, his thoughts slipping back into medicine. There would be time for examining revelations later.

-

To be continued...


	16. Chapter 16

The Dollhouse MD Saga, part Sixteen

By GirlXS

Disclaimer: Do not own!

Note: This chapter takes place as the year has passed, and a cure for the syndrom has been found. There's just one small problem...

-

Lost in His Arms

-

"It's bullshit."

"House, they need one of us to stay this way until everyone is cured. If both of us were normal sized and someone with the syndrome needed medical attention--"

"I don't care." House snapped. "It's only going to take two weeks to get the cure to everyone. The odds of someone blowing an artery or breaking a limb in that time are minute."

"The government won't take that risk." Wilson replied. "And even if they were willing to, I'm not. My mind is made up."

"I'm not letting you do this." House paced back and forth in their bedroom. "I'll do it, you use the serum. They'll still have their mini-doc."

"No."

"Then I'm not taking anything until the two weeks are up. We'll get cured at the same time."

"No House. You're getting cured in a few hours or the dosage will just go to waste. You know that stuff has no shelf life. That's the whole reason the two-week thing is in effect."

House glared at him. "You need this more than me. Why won't you--"

"Because I'm testifying at Johnston's the trial next week." Wilson said quietly. "The prosecutor says it'll impact the jury more if I'm still like this when I give my statement."

'Fuck.' House thought. He'd forgotten that next week was finally time for Wilson to give his statement at the trial of his kidnapper, Ben Johnston. The trial had only began recently, once they'd tracked down all of the victims.

All of the ones still alive, anyway.

"If getting Johnston the maximum sentence means I have two more weeks being tiny I can deal with that." Wilson sighed. "But I won't make you wait with me."

"Jimmy, no." House heard the edge of desperation cutting though his voice and hated it. He sat down on the bed and grabbed Wilson's hand. "Please."

Wilson gave him a sad smile. "Look at it this way--You'll have me literally in the palm of your hand to go with metaphorically. Sweet deal."

House groaned and laid his head on Wilson's shoulder. "You're an idiot."

-

"I don't like being this much bigger than you."

"You're only twelve inches tall. You're not that much bigger."

"It's still weird. You're little kid sized to me." House grumbled.

"Not for long. In a few more hours you'll be back to normal." Wilson reminded him.

"Yeah, and what a pleasant experience _that _will be. I get to start clinic duty again."

"It'll be fine." Wilson thought about wrapping his arms around House, but dismissed the idea after realizing he'd be hugging House's leg. He barely reached his lover's kneecap at this point.

The serum took about twelve hours to reverse the shrinking process. House had been cleared a little while ago, but he couldn't leave the hospital until the process was finished. He was in a private room, standing on a normal-sized bed. An array of multiple sized hospital gowns had been laid out in anticipation of his growth.

House sat down and pulled Wilson into his lap. The oncologist felt a little weird about it, but didn't say anything. He was willing to take what physical contact he could get before House was back to normal.

He laid his head on House's shoulder. "You'll be able to play your guitar again. That'll be nice."

"Yeah."

"And you'll be able to use your PSP."

"Uh-huh."

"You'll be the most normal person in this relationship. Only marginally, but still."

"Stop it." House snapped. "I know it'll be good to be back to normal."

As if to punctuate this, House gained another inch. Wilson watched as House's face was pulled away from his. The diagnostician's expression went from irritation to alarm.

"What's wrong?" Wilson asked.

"For a second it looked like you were getting smaller."

He shuddered at this. "God forbid. If I was any smaller than this I'd get lost in a patch of carpet or something."

"It's functionally the same." House pulled him tightly against his chest. "At least for me."

"House-"

"I know, 'It's just for a few weeks', yadda yadda. Stop trying to cheer me up, you suck at it."

"No House, I can't breathe." Wilson gasped.

House let go of him. "Sorry."

"It's all right." Wilson managed once he got his breath back. "You just…don't know your strength."

"This is turning out just great." House muttered. "I can't touch you, we can't have sex, and I've got to start doing my job again."

"It beats the alternative." Wilson replied dryly.

"There shouldn't _be _an alternative." House said crossly. "If those government idiots did their job the terrorists never would have gotten the serum through customs and nobody would be this way."

Wilson sighed. "Are you just going to complain? Because if so, I'm going back to work."

"Go." House waved him off.

Wilson blinked in surprise. He hadn't expected that. "Fine. I'll be back in a few hours."

House watched Wilson leave and dropped back onto his pillow with a groan.

'Nice one Greg. You're not going to be able to do anything but hold him in your hand for two weeks, and you blew the last minutes you had at relatively similar size.'

He couldn't explain how much the idea of holding Wilson bothered him. Wilson didn't let anyone pick him up after the abduction. Even if he knew the person well, he couldn't stay calm in their hand. House didn't want to be the source of that anxiety--but he doubted his ability to keep his hands off.

'At least I don't have to watch him shrink away.'

The split-second he thought Wilson was getting smaller had been terrifying. Even when he realized what had actually occurred it hadn't made him feel any better. In either case, he was losing Wilson. Watching him recede into his lap was bad enough. House couldn't have him there for the whole process, watching as he eventually dwindled into his palm.

Of course Wilson wasn't really getting any smaller, but that didn't change the outcome. House already loomed over him like some fairy-tale giant. How were they suppose to cope with the next few weeks?

It was going to be awkward. It was going to be uncomfortable. But it wouldn't last. A few more weeks and they'd both be back to normal.

House punched the side of the pillow. 'Fuck Johnston, fuck the trial, and fuck this whole stupid situation.'

-

To be continued...


	17. Chapter 17

The Dollhouse MD Saga, part seventeen

By GirlXS

Disclaimer: Do not own!

Note: This is a few hours later.

House didn't give any sign that he'd seen Wilson when the oncologist came into his room. He was nearly back to normal now, perhaps an inch or two to go. Normal enough to be discharged, anyway. The clothes he hadn't worn for a year felt a little loose as he pulled them on.

"How are you feeling?" The squeaky voice with its familiar inflections startled House. He knew that Wilson wouldn't sound normal, but he hadn't expected him to sound _that _strange.

"Fine." His voice sounded overly low and gravely contrasted with Wilson's. "They've cleared me to leave."

"That's good." Wilson said so quietly House almost didn't catch the words.

"Yeah." House studied his sneakers intensely. As much as he wanted to pick Wilson up and inspect him, he couldn't just reach over and--

The thought was abruptly cut off as he felt something settle lightly on his palm. House turned and saw that Wilson was standing on his hand. He looked calmly up at him.

"Well, go on. I know you're dying to."

"You're not going to freak out and have a panic attack? Because you're the only doctor left who's small enough to treat you."

Wilson rolled his eyes. "I'm not scared of you."

"You'll say different once you see how dusty I'm willing to leave the apartment." House brought the oncologist up to his face. "If I start cleaning now I'll never hear the end of it."

"I guess a few more weeks of your housekeeping skills won't wreck the place." Wilson said dryly.

House's eyes flicked over Wilson, taking in every minute detail. Wilson seemed to be studying him too, albeit not as closely. House gently ran a finger over Wilson's hair and down his face.

"You feel softer."

"It's because your nerve endings are bigger." Wilson shrugged.

House nodded, not caring about the 'why' for once. He was simply relieved that Wilson was okay with this. He could feel the oncologist's heart beating steadily, right though the fabric of his shirt.

"Let's get home. I want to call the garage so I can get our vehicles out of storage tomorrow." House stood up, eliciting a sharp intake of breath from Wilson. "You alright?"

"Yes. It's just…you know when your stomach drops on a roller coaster? Same feeling."

"Oh. Right." House made a mental note to move slower when holding Wilson. He grabbed his cane with his free right hand and limped quickly down the hallway. He wanted to avoid his ducklings until tomorrow, not in any mood to answer their questions.

Wilson sat and stretched out, now almost laying down in his hand. "_This _I could get used to."

"Well don't. In two weeks you'll be the less crippled party once again." House grumbled.

"Don't like losing the title, huh?" Wilson laughed.

"Yeah, everybody feels _so _sorry for the tiny doctor. Just what the world needs, another Jewish martyr."

"Without Jewish martyrs there would hardly be any left."

House rolled his eyes as he slid into the cab. "Keep it up and I'll keep you in my pocket for the whole two weeks."

"And when I die of lint inhalation you'll have to start cooking for yourself."

"I've survived my own cooking for thirty years, I'd live. I'd miss the pancakes, though." House placed his thumb over Wilson's waist and gave him a very gentle squeeze. He thought he sensed a note of contentment in the sigh that followed.

'Hm. Better investigate _that _when we're at home.'

He grinned a little. Things suddenly seemed a hair less miserable.

To be continued...


	18. Chapter 18

The Dollhouse MD Saga

By GirlX2

Chapter Eighteen

Note: This directly follows the last chapter.

They weren't kidding when they called me kind of strange

-

House knew it would be strange looking down at his apartment again. It felt like he'd been on a long trip. The place had a cold, unlived-in feeling. He set Wilson down on the coffee table before taking a cursory glance over his dis-used things.

He blew some dust off his guitar and plucked a string experimentally. "I'm gonna have to tune this thing before I can use it. The piano too."

Wilson clapped his hands over his ears. "It's still loud, even if it is out of tune!"

"Sorry." House halted the vibrating string. Even though he couldn't hear the note anymore Wilson probably could.

"That's better." Wilson gave House a halfhearted smile. "I guess I'll have to take cover when you play."

"I can wait a little longer to start playing again." House replied, taking a seat on the couch. Dust swirled off the cushions. "I may have to give in on the no cleaning embargo, though."

He turned the TV on, quickly clicking the captioning on. He couldn't turn the sound up without deafening Wilson.

"You either need to move over or pick me up." Wilson squeaked, joining him on the couch via the runner. "I can't see the TV from here."

"Were you this whiney before we were shrunk?" House rolled his eyes and picked him up.

"Oh, like you're not enjoying this." Wilson retorted. "This has got to be the ultimate power trip for you."

"Yeah, I'm _that _messed up." House grumbled sarcastically. "I like you better full-scale. Or at least whatever scale I'm at."

"I'd do something seductive to taunt you, but you'd need glasses to make it out." Wilson smirked up at him.

"_You'r_e enjoying this, and yet everyone thinks I'm the freak."

"What I enjoy is having a measure of control over you that I never had before." Wilson corrected him smugly. "Of course I was already the dominate one in our friendship, but--"

House squeezed Wilson's midsection very gently, holding him still. Slowly, he revolved his hand, letting Wilson hang upside down.

"House!" There was nothing but mild irritation in his voice. House listened very carefully to make sure of that.

"So, what was that about control?"

Wilson crossed his arms and tried to look dignified. "Very funny. If you're going to be a jerk about this you can put me down. I'll just stay in the dollhouse until you can be mature."

"You didn't mind earlier." House pointed out, righting him.

"Earlier you weren't playing with me." Wilson rolled his eyes.

"How much earlier are we talking? I seem to remember last week you inducing a scenario that included dressing up as a certain superhero and--"

"NOT the same thing." Wilson cut him off, cheeks flushing with embarrassment.

"If you say so." House grinned and ran a finger over his stomach playfully.

"I'm not ticklish, so d-don't b-b-bother!" Wilson burst out giggling.

"Everybody lies." House smirked down at him.

"I'll get you for this!" Wilson managed to sputter while still laughing. "H-House, stop it!"

Instantly, House froze. The amused expression slid off his face. Wilson took a few deep breaths, composing himself.

"You actually listened to me." Wilson blinked up at him, confused. "That's a first."

House didn't say anything for a moment. "I spent too much time making you feel safe to snatch it all back now."

Comprehension dawned on the oncologist. House wanted him to feel secure. He was finding out where the boundaries were drawn between this and what Johnston had done to him. To make sure he didn't cross them.

House was stepping away from boundaries?

Wilson lowered his head unhappily. Even though he was free from Johnson, House had somehow fallen into his grip.

"I didn't mean to scare you." House said softly, misinterpreting the reaction.

"You didn't." Wilson looked up at him. "I already told you, I'm not scared of you. I know you're not going to hurt me."

A smile flickered over House's face. "Yeah. I know."

"Good."

This, of course, was all the go ahead House needed to start playing with him again.

-

To be continued...


	19. Chapter 19

The Dollhouse MD Saga, Chapter Nineteen  
By GirlX2  
Rating: PG  
Disclaimer: Do not own! TT  
Note: This takes place about week later, when the trial is finally underway.

-

Running away will never make you free

-

House kept silent as Wilson spoke. Occasionally he snuck glances at the defendant. Johnston looked pale and wan. Spending the last few months waiting for his trial obviously hadn't done anything for his health.

Were it not for the subject matter, Wilson would have looked ridiculous on the witness stand. A doll chair had been set atop it, but it was several times Wilson's scale. He looked like a small child sitting in an adult's chair. He spoke softly into the gigantic microphone before him, wincing occasionally at the volume of his amplified words.

House had heard the entire story before. He was there when Wilson talked to the cops, he was there when the lawyer took his statement, and he was there in the night when dreams cropped up. This hasn't been very frequent after they started sleeping together, but it did still happen.

The jury was obviously trying to be impassive, but it wasn't doing a good job. Several of the jurors couldn't conceal their horror as Wilson reiterated his time spent with his captor. Being practically drowned in ice-water. Thrown in a steel pet cage at night. Woken up at dawn and put through paces, both verbal and physical. Nearly crushed under his fingers for the smallest infraction. The relentless drilling of 'Master' into his head. The horror of the last day, when he was all but sold off to some foreign millionaire.

House's hands clenched and unclenched as he pointedly looked away from Johnston. What he would have given to administer return treatment…

Wilson finally finished his story. The bailiff was bringing him back to House. House carried him quickly from the courtroom, wanting to get him away from the amazed stares of the crowd. They could leave; The sentencing wasn't going to happen today, and House had no doubt that Johnston would be found guilty. It was locked up the moment Wilson was placed in the tiny chair.

"Why couldn't Jersey have the death penalty--"

"I don't want to talk about it. Not now." Wilson curled in on himself slightly. "I just want to get back to the apartment."

"Alright." House said softly. He left the building holding Wilson close to his chest. A few reporters tried to question him, but after a few whacks from the flame cane House got to the car in peace. Unwilling to let Wilson sit in the enormous passenger seat of the car, House carefully placed him in his coat pocket.

"I still think this is unnecessary." Wilson grumbled, sounding a bit more normal.

"Yeah, and you're free to go on thinking that. It won't change my mind." House replied, starting the vehicle.

The trip home was carried out in silence. House took back roads, trying to get the smoothest ride. He knew Wilson disliked being in the car, but hopefully House's body was helping absorb the bumps. House hadn't been in anyone's pocket since the first day they'd been shrunk, and he couldn't remember if it had been better or worse than the cab service. It didn't matter--In a few days this would all be over.

When they got back to the apartment it was evident that Wilson was still upset. He didn't exactly flinch at House's touch, but it was close. House set him gently on the coffee table, nearly on the doorstep of the dollhouse.

"Do you want anything?"

"Sex would be nice." Wilson mumbled.

House raised one eyebrow. "I know you don't mind a little kink, but that's a bit adventurous."

"That's not what I meant." Wilson sighed. "I just want this to be over. It wasn't so bad before, but…"

He looked up at House, willing him to understand. House gave a small nod.

"You had me down there with you."

"Yeah."

House swore under his breath. He'd _known _this was going to happen. He should have let the dosage go to waste and waited with Wilson, they could always make more. But, like an idiot, he'd listened to Wilson.

"You don't have to wait out the last week. There aren't many people left who haven't been cured, it wouldn't--"

"No." Wilson cut him off. "I'm not going to let Johnston run my life. That already happened once, and it's not going to happen again."

"Alright." House caressed him gently. Wilson melted into his hands, the tension slowly leaving his body.

There would be nightmares tonight. House made a mental note to _accidentally_ fall asleep on the couch. Wilson might not wake him if he cried out in his sleep, but he'd at least be near.

-

To be continued...


	20. Chapter 20

The Dollhouse MD Saga, Chapter Twenty  
By GirlX2  
Rating: PG  
Disclaimer: Do not own! TT

AN: Wilson had finished his testimony, the last week has passed, and he is in the proccess of being cured. But House is going to have some fun before it's finished... All Dialogue.

Mental health will drive you mad

-

"House, you can't--Put me down!--You can't take me out of the hospital until the serum is completely dissipated from my system."

"I don't want you here if those reporters show up. You've been through enough."

"…That's actually sort of sweet, but this is still dangerous. If somehow my blood or saliva contaminated someone while I'm still being treated, there's no way of knowing what could happen."

"So don't spit or bleed."

"Oh, perfect! I don't know why I didn't think of that!"

"Fine, if you're going to bitch about it, we'll just go to my office. That way we're still in the damn hospital."

"…Okay."

"What?"

"You know what. You're planning something."

"Why Jimmy, I'm shocked that you would think--"

"House, please."

"…I want to see if you're the size of a Ken doll."

"Do you _have_ a Ken doll?"

"I got one from the pediatric playroom."

"And this is important to you why?"

"Because Ken dolls are what's referred to as 'play scale'."

"…I take it back, I don't want to know what you're planning."

"What happened to all that talk about trust?"

"I trust you, but I don't want to be--Oh my God!"

"Problem?"

"If you try to get a picture of me with that…_thing_, I'm going to kick your ass."

"It's just a Barbie doll."

"Which just happens to look like Cuddy in a thong bikini?"

"Pure coincidence."

"You are a sick, sick man."

"You're the one who loves me.

-

To be continued...


	21. Chapter 21

The Dollhouse MD Saga, chapter Twenty One  
By GirlX2  
Rated: PG  
Disclaimer: Do not own! TT  
Summary: Wilson does something he's wanted to do for a year.

-

"It didn't take this long for _me _to change back."

"I know Dr. House, but it varies from person to person." The government doctor said patiently. "Dr. Wilson is falling well within the normal range."

"There is nothing normal about any of this." House muttered, stalking back toward Wilson's room. Wilson had been stuck at three feet for two hours now--a vast improvement over the last year, but not anywhere close to normal.

House stopped as the glass walls of the room came in to view. Wilson wasn't inside. He stared for a moment, then went to Wilson's office. He didn't bother knocking on the door--it would be locked, and Wilson wasn't tall enough to reach the bolt. He instead went in via their shared balcony.

He paused before entering Wilson's office. The oncologist was sitting on his couch with a stack of books. He flipped mindlessly through one thick volume, a grin plastered on his face. He could barely hold the large book, but didn't seem to mind the weight.

House held back a smile. Wilson, further dwarfed by the oversized hospital gown and furniture, looked like a young child. His feet were bare, and dangled above the floor.

He slid the door open. "If you're looking for porn I already raided your stash."

"Yeah, I totally keep skin magazines in my office." Wilson looked up. There was delight in his eyes. "I can reach the shelf."

"I figured." House knocked the pile of book over and slid in next to Wilson. "You're still too little to get at the books on the top shelves."

Wilson shrugged. "The fact that I can get at any of them is good."

House wrapped his arm around Wilson's waist and pulled him to his side. Wilson sighed in mock annoyance and let the book drop onto the couch.

"You shouldn't harass Dr. Sawyer. If anything was going wrong he'd tell you."

"He works for the government. Rule one is to hush up any problems." House replied.

"I think that went out the window when those FBI agents in Jersey wound up miniature." Wilson wriggled out of his grip and started re-shelving the pile of books. House watched him, snickering as Wilson carried each book separately.

"You could help, you know." Wilson grunted, pushing a particularly large tome back onto the shelf.

"I could." House agreed. Wilson shook his head, but didn't say anything. After a few minutes he flopped back onto the cleared-off couch, spent.

House got up. "Ready to go back to your room, or is there some other ridiculous thing you want to do before you're back to normal?"

Wilson made no move to get up. "Just give me a minute."

"Don't have a minute. The ducklings are bound to show up anytime now with someone dripping blood from their eyes." House replied, looming over him.

Wilson thrashed as House suddenly wrapped his free arm around him, picked him up, and started out of the room. "Put me down!"

"I don't think so."

"This can't be good for your leg!"

"I'll manage."

"You're a jerk. Put me down!"

House ignored Wilson's protests as he walked back towards the room. Better to do this kind of thing when Wilson couldn't retaliate with a punch to the jaw. At least, not without getting on a chair first.

"As soon as this is over I'm kicking your ass, House."

Then again, he could be wrong.

House decided that indiscretion was the better part of valor--at least for the moment--and dropped Wilson onto a hallway bench.

"You're going to pay for that." Wilson growled, hopping off the bench. He continued to mutter under his breath as they walked back to his room. House made a slight effort to slow his long-legged stride as they walked; it was the first time in a year they'd been able to walk down the hallway together. No sense in leaving Jimmy behind.

-

To be concluded...


	22. Chapter 22

The Dollhouse MD Saga, Chapter Twenty Two  
By GirlX2  
Rating: PG  
Disclaimer: Do not own! TT

Notes: This takes place a few days after it's all over.

-

"Why are you cleaning that thing up? It's not like we're ever going to use it again."

"Well, hopefully no, but the government isn't sure that they caught everyone involved with the attack."

"It was a fluke. That gas was supposed to irradiate and kill everyone who came into contact with it, not shrink them." House rolled his eyes. "I doubt that terrorists really want to miniaturize the American public rather than kill them."

"That's a cheery thought." Wilson sighed, sliding the back dollhouse panel into place. He survayed the now clean model with approval. "I can't believe I didn't think to clean up before they gave me the injection."

"Sure, it's not like you had anything else to think about."

"Now we can start detaching the pipes and wires." Wilson frowned at the messy tangle. "It'll be nice to regain use of the coffee table."

"I'm still going to have holes in the drywall from the pipes." House grumbled as Wilson joined him on the couch.

"We can spackle them."

"_You _can spackle them."

"Lucky me."

"Yes, lucky you. This place is a hell of a lot nicer than your hotel room was, I made room for some of your froofy furniture--"

"One chair!"

"--And now we can do _this _anytime we want."

On the word 'this' House had lunged at his lover and forced him to lie down on the couch.

"Feel luckier now?"

Wilson would have replied in the affirmative if House hadn't kissed him.

'Actions speak louder than words anyway.' He thought, canting his hips slightly. House groaned and fumbled at his belt. It seemed after the two-week dry spell, he was making up for lost time.

They'd made up for some lost time all those months ago too, when House had come to him in bed.

Even though the past year had easily been the strangest, most terrifying ordeal Wilson had ever gone through, he wouldn't have traded it for a normal year. There was no way that the course of a normal year would have brought them together like this. They may have wound up sleeping together eventually, but they'd gone though something that had really made the relationship…well, solid. House had actually shown that he cared. Wilson wasn't sure how much of that was going to be readily apparent now that House didn't have to take care of him--but he knew it was there.

'That's what I never had before. The absolute knowledge.'

Damnit, why did these revelations always come when they were in the middle of something?

Wilson sighed, not unhappily. If his thoughts _had _to be interrupted this was surly the best way to do it.

House rolled away from his lover. His leg was aching, and the vicodin bottle next to the bed was empty. That meant limping all the way to the living room. He haden't quite hidden his usual number of bottles around the apartment yet, but they'd only both been back to normal for two days. He was still catching Wilson up on back scripts.

He took a moment to look over the sleeping oncologist. While he _had_ been cute in miniature, House was thankful he was back to proper scale. It just made everything so much simpler, sex not the least of it.

Sex, right. They still had to break the news that they were now an item. Perhaps if they were 'accidentally' caught making out in a clinic room...

House chuckled to himself, picturing the look on Chase's face. It was going to be a good day tomorrow.

__

Fin


End file.
